Dimension
by himalayavenus1
Summary: Kim Ryeowook namja pemberantas Boys Love! Ia menjalankan suatu misi dan menjalani hari-harinya sebagai murid SMA. Sanggupkah dia menaklukkan Kim Yesung, namja badung tapi siswa populer di Seoul International High School? BL, YAOI, GS, fantasi berlebihan, nyampur, ! enjoy reading! CHAPTER 5 UPDATE HAPPY READING, NE? YOSH!
1. Chapter 1

Dimension`~

A Yewook Fanfiction

Starring Yewook and other couple...

AU, OOC berat, gaje, typo(s), fantasi berlebihan, romance,

YAOI, BL, GS, nyampur semua.

Check it out~

...

"Hoaammhh..." aku menyingkap selimutku. Kuregangkan otot-otot badanku yang tegang. Pagi yang indah. Hari ini hari Senin, meskipun aku tidak terlalu menyukainya. Senin berarti aku harus bekerja dan menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa, padahal hari Minggu aku bisa tenang dan santai. Tapi yang namanya hidup, kita tidak bisa terus bersenang-senang sepanjang waktu. Aku menggeser gorden yang menutupi jendela kaca besar yang ada di dinding kamar. Sinar matahari bisa masuk sekarang, aku mengintip keluar lewat celah kaca jendelaku. Kamar ini berada di lantai 20, jadi aku lumayan takut juga untuk membuka jendela. Takut latah tiba-tiba terjun ke bawah lewat jendela.

"Sudah jam berapa ini?" aku bertanya sendiri. Kulirik jam dinding, ternyata baru jam 6 pagi. Berarti aku masih punya waktu untuk mengemas kamarku yang seperti kapal pecah ini. Kemarin hyung-hyungku main di kamarku. Mereka semua tidur di sini, tapi mereka kabur ke kamar masing-masing sebelum jam 3 pagi, bagus sekali. Meninggalkan semua sampah ini bersamaku. Ah, badanku lemas rasanya.

Pelan-pelan aku mengambil kantong plastik besar. Segala bungkus makanan, kaleng minuman, boneka barbie, mwoya, punya siapa ini? Tidak peduli, buang saja. remote tvku yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.. arghhh, aku ingin pergi ke kamar mereka dan melemparkan mereka satu-satu ke Sungai Han. Mereka sih asyik-asyik makan sambil nonton film semalam, aku yang jadi pembantu. Aku yang masak, aku yang menghidangkan makanan, semua yang repot-repot aku. Lagian kenapa kau mau sih Kim Ryeowook? Babo.

Kutaruh 2 kantong plastik besar yang berisi sampah itu di sudut ruang tamu. Aku mengambil vacuum cleaner. Benda ini lumayan juga, bisa untuk menyedot Hyukkie hyung. Dengan hati yang tulus aku mulai menggerak-gerakkan benda itu agar dia bisa menyedot sisa-sisa debu yang masih berserakan. Setelah selesai aku mengelap meja kaca sampai kinclong. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di sofaku yang empuk, nyaman, dan tentu saja bersih. Ah... enaknya...

Sudah cukup santai-santainya, sekarang waktunya untuk mandi. Pelan-pelan aku berusaha untuk bangkit. Tetapi gerakanku tertahan oleh sesuatu. Kutengok kebelakang, tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi mengapa jadi susah bergerak ya? Kuraba sofa putihku yang cantik. Ini, ada sesuatu. Lengket, aku melihat tanganku sendiri. Sudah ada sesuatu yang lengket berwarna oren, ini kan.. lem tikus.

"HYUNGDEULLLLLL!"

...

"Selamat pagi, umma."

"Selamat pagi, sayang." Leeteuk menyapa anaknya yang baru bangun tidur. Yesung turun dari tangga dengan selimut yang masih bergulung di badannya. Padahal sudah jam 7, sungguh anak yang rajin.

"Kau tidak sekolah, Sungie?" si ibu yang sedang menghidangkan sarapan bertanya kepada anaknya yang bangun-bangun tidur langsung berjalan ke kulkas.

"Sekolah umma, baru jam 7. Santai saja, umma." Yesung menyembulkan kepalanya untuk menatap ummanya yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sebenarnya Leeteuk sudah ingin memukulkan wajan ke kepala anaknya itu, tapi ia takut kepala Yesung tambah besar.

"Sungie, kau ini sudah kelas 3. Jangan malas-malasan lagi, sebentar lagi kau ujian kan?" nasihat Leeteuk mulai keluar di pagi buta. Yesung menutup kulkas dan menghampiri sang umma. Ia mengecup pipi ibunya.

"Ne, umma cerewet. Sungie tahu, Sungie mandi dulu." Yesung langsung melesat naik ke lantai dua. Leeteuk hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

...

Huh, ummaku itu cerewet sekali. Subuh-subuh begini sudah menasihati aku, padahal rencananya aku masih mau tidur lagi. Ah, sudahlah. Daripada uang bulananku dicabut, lebih baik aku ke sekolah. Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu. Sampai ketemu di sekolah ya?

At school~~

Eh, kita ketemu lagi? Cepat sekali..

Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Yesung. Usiaku 18 tahun, saat ini aku masih tercatat sebagai siswa kelas 3 di Seoul International High School. Menjadi murid kelas 3 senior high school sangat tidak mudah untuk dijalani, sebentar lagi kami ujian akhir. Kepalaku makin besar saja rasanya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan burukku ini. Aku masih saja tidak mau bertobat, masih malas, masih semaunya. Aku begini karena aku punya teman-teman yang masih sepikiran denganku. Jadi, biarpun aku tidak begitu pintar soal akademik, ada temanku yang ahli dalam itu. Aku tidak perlu begitu khawatir. Seoul International sepertinya sudah tidak tahan dengan kami berempat. Tapi kami termasuk siswa khusus. Bukan siswa berkebutuhan khusus ya, bukan itu. Tapi kami mempunyai kemampuan khusus. Aku ahli dalam menyanyi, aku ketua klub musik di sekolah. Aku sudah banyak menyumbang piala untuk sekolah ini. Choi Siwon, dia ahli dalam olahraga. Khususnya cabang bela diri dan basket, hati-hati dengan dia. Dia juga menjadi andalan sekolah untuk lomba lari. Lee Donghae, dia mempunyai tubuh yang lentur. Keahliannya menari, untuk kompetisi menari, serahkan saja padanya. Dan yang terakhir, aku paling malas menyebut dia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, formasi kami belum lengkap. Yang terakhir itu, Cho Kyuhyun. Dia ini yang paling setan dari antara para setan. Tapi aku salut dengannya, otaknya sangat-sangat encer. Dia juara bertahan olimpiade matematika se-Korea Selatan. Membuatku yang berkepala besar ini iri.

"Hyung!" eh, itu si setan, hm, maksudku Kyuhyun.

"Mana Siwon dan Hae?" aku bertanya, mungkin saja setan kecil ini tahu di mana dua orang itu berada.

"Molla. Mungkin sudah masuk. Kaja, hyung. Jam pertama Kim sonsaeng."

Kyuhyun merangkul bahuku. Kami berdua segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

...

"Pagi, Wookie."

"Pagi." aku menjawab Sungmin hyung dengan ketus. Aku tahu Minnie hyung tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. Tapi aku tetap kesal, pasti pelakunya monyet itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

"Wookie! Minnie!" panjang umur, dia datang.

Kami bertiga langsung masuk ke dalam lift. Minnie hyung memencet angka 12. Aku hanya diam saja sambil merapikan kemejaku yang agak kusut. Hyukkie hyung masih mengunyah permen karetnya. Tempat kerja kami juga ada di gedung ini. Jangan kaget dulu, aku belum menceritakan hal lain yang lebih mengejutkan pada kalian. Kami bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yaitu ND Company. ND itu singkatan dari Normal Dimension. Hati-hati ya mengejanya, jangan sampai salah. Perusahaan kami namanya ND, bukan NC.

Normal Dimension adalah sebuah perusahaan biasa. Kami tinggal dan bekerja di gedung dengan 30 lantai ini. Sebenarnya kami adalah sebuah perusahaan yang memberantas ketidaknormalan. Kami menyebut ini ketidaknormalan, tapi tidak dengan orang di luar sana. Mereka menganggap hal itu sangat normal. Tahukah kalian apa itu? Boys Love.

Kami memberantas hal itu. Coba beritahu aku uke mana yang tidak bisa hamil sekarang. Saat kau melihat keluar, yang kau temukan adalah namja mencintai namja. Populasi yeoja menurun drastis, ada yang kecewa dan ada yang menjadi shipper. Boys Love sudah sangat biasa sekarang. Jika dibandingkan, grafik antara pasangan normal dan pasangan yaoi, kita akan mendapat kenyataan bahwa grafik pasangan normal hanya tinggal 2 persen. Kami sebagai agen NDC tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini. Perusahaan kami menampung pasangan-pasangan normal, mereka tinggal di gedung 30 lantai ini. Dan kami, agen NDC, mempunyai misi khusus. Misi itu adalah mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya pasangan normal di dunia ini. Agar dunia kembali ke masa di mana pria dan wanita bisa bersanding di altar.

Di Korea Selatan, kami dipimpin oleh seorang ketua. NDC mempunyai cabang di seluruh dunia, tapi jumlah agen kami masih sedikit. Di seluruh dunia, jumlah agen resmi kami hanya sekitar 100 orang. Itu karena sedikitnya orang yang berpikiran untuk memberantas Boys Love dan NDC berjalan secara rahasia. Zaman sekarang tidak ada satu negara pun yang mendukung pemberantasan Boys Love, negara akan memusnahkan apapun yang tidak mendukung Boys Love. Tentunya itu berbahaya bagi kami.

Di Korea Selatan ini, agen NDC hanya 4 orang. Sedikit sekali kan? Kami punya satu ketua, ketua kami berasal dari Cina tapi sudah lama menetap di Korea. Namanya Tan Hangeng, pria ini berusia 35 tahun, dan dia sangat membenci Boys Love. Aku akan memperkenalkan satu-satu agen NDC yang diketuai oleh Tan sajangnim.

Kim Kibum

Namja, usia 21 tahun. Lahir di Korea tapi menjalani masa kanak-kanak di Los Angeles. Orangtuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat dia berumur 6 tahun. Diadopsi oleh Tan sajangnim dan dibawa ke Korea. Ia terkenal akan killer smilenya.

Lee Sungmin

Namja, usia 22 tahun. Sebenarnya putra seorang pengusaha besar di Korea tapi perusahaan orangtuanya bangkrut. Ayahnya meninggal dan ibunya hilang entah ke mana. Diadopsi oleh Tan sajangnim saat berusia 8 tahun. Namja ini penggila warna pink.

Lee Hyukjae

Namja, usia 22 tahun. Orangtuanya menyerahkan dia ke panti asuhan sejak lahir. Mereka sepertinya tidak menginginkan Hyukkie hyung. Diadopsi oleh Tan sajangnim saat ia berumur 7 tahun. Namja ini sangat kagum akan gusinya sendiri.

Kim Ryeowook

Namja, usia 20 tahun. Aku sama seperti Hyukkie hyung. Dari lahir sudah tinggal di panti asuhan. Aku tidak pernah bertemu orangtuaku sekalipun. Diadopsi oleh Tan sajangnim saat berumur 5 tahun. Aku yang paling manis dari antara kami berempat.

Kami dibesarkan bersama-sama, maka dari itu kami sangat dekat. Tan sajangnim sangat baik pada kami semua, makanya kami berusaha untuk membalas budi padanya. Dari remaja kami sudah dilatih untuk menjadi agen NDC yang tangguh. Kami menjalani sekolah normal sampai universitas. Kami sudah bekerja di usia segini karena ada jalur akselerasi. Itu sangat membantu dan agak memuakkan juga.

...

Kami sampai di depan ruang kerja. Aku membuka pintu dan mempersilakan dua hyungku untuk masuk duluan. Setelah itu aku masuk dan menutup pintu. Di ruangan sudah ada Tan sajang dan Kibum hyung. Dari antara kami berempat, Kibum hyung itu yang paling rajin. Dia selalu datang paling pagi untuk bekerja. Yang paling malas ya si monyet.

"Wookie, Minnie, Hyukkie, duduklah. Kita ada misi baru hari ini."

"Misi baru lagi? Bukannya yang kemarin belum selesai, sajangnim?" Hyukkie hyung menyela omongan Tan sajang.

"Dengar dulu, Hyukkie." Sungmin hyung menengahi. Kami berempat duduk di kursi dengan meja persegi panjang yang lumayan besar.

"Yang kemarin, kalian tinggalkan saja. Ini lebih penting. Mulai besok kalian akan kukirim ke Seoul International High School."

"NE?" aku tiba-tiba bersuara, Hyukkie hyung langsung menjitak kepalaku. Aku meringis kesakitan. Aku kaget, pasalnya ini pertama kalinya kami disuruh menjalani misi di sebuah SMA. Itu berarti kami harus menjadi anak SMA? Andwe...

"Target ada 4 orang. Misi kalian saat ini agak berbeda dari biasanya. Jika biasanya kalian hanya akan memasukkan pasangan normal ke dalam NDC, kali ini misi kalian adalah membuat 4 namja ini menjadi agen NDC."

Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Yang benar saja, menjaring dan memasukkan pasangan normal saja sudah sulit. Apalagi membuat orang lain menjadi normal di tengah ketidaknormalan dunia ini.. Apalagi membuat mereka untuk menjadi agen NDC. Oh my God, lebih baik aku membersihkan sofaku saja, sisa lem tikusnya belum hilang tadi.

...

Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun sedang bersantai di kantin. Mereka makan siang sambil memerhatikan sekeliling. Keadaan sekolah mereka, pasangan yaoi bertebaran di mana-mana. Ada beberapa yeoja juga. Tapi kebanyakan yeoja-yeoja itu sudah lapuk dan tidak enak dipandang. Laki-laki tampan semuanya mengejar laki-laki cantik. Dari seantero Seoul International, mungkin hanya 4 sekawan inilah namja kece yang tidak didampingi siapapun, baik yeoja maupun uke. Sebenarnya mereka bukan tidak laku, mereka malah masuk dalam daftar namja idola di sekolah. Banyak yeoja dan uke yang sangat ingin berpacaran dengan mereka. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada namja-namja badung ini, mereka tidak peduli soal jodoh.

"Hyung, sore ini aku tidak bisa ke rumahmu. Aku ada latihan basket, mian." Siwon berkata pada Yesung yang tengah meminum soft drinknya.

"Gwaenchana. Kau latihan saja yang benar." Yesung menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Kyu, kau bawa kaset gamemu nanti." Donghae melirik Kyuhyun yang asyik dengan ramyun cupnya.

"Ok, hyung."

Empat namja itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Mereka melewati Taemin dan Minho yang sedang berciuman mesra di sudut kantin. Yesung hanya nyengir melihat dua hoobaenya itu.

"Min, hati-hati! Bisa-bisa kau tidak lulus SMA karena mengandung anak si mata kodok itu!" Donghae meneriaki Taemin, Taemin hanya bisa mendorong pundak Minho dan tersenyum kecil ke 4 namja yang berjalan itu. Kyuhyun dan Siwon menepuk kepala Donghae yang memang sangat suka mengganggu kemesraan orang lain.

Yesung melewati loker-loker para siswa. Ia berhenti sebentar, mengambil kunci dari saku celana dan membuka lokernya sendiri. Begitu juga Donghae, Siwon, dan.. eh, mana Kyuhyun? Ternyata namja itu belok ke toilet. Ia sudah tidak tahan dari tadi.

"Aish, apa lagi ini?" Yesung mengambil kotak pink yang sudah dirubung semut. Sepertinya isinya adalah kue, kotaknya cukup manis dengan pita dan warna pink yang mencolok. Yesung mengangkat kotak kue itu tinggi-tinggi, setetes krim jatuh dari celah kotak.

"Sepertinya sudah lebih dari dua hari, hyung. Langsung buang saja." Siwon menunjuk tempat sampah yang berada di dekat mereka. Donghae terkikik melihat wajah Yesung yang nampaknya agak takut dengan semut-semut yang memenuhi lokernya. Dengan cepat Yesung melemparkan kue tak berdosa itu ke habitat yang sebenarnya. Donghae melemparkan sebungkus tisu ke tangan hyungnya. Yesung mengelap tangannya dan membersihkan lokernya sendiri. Yesung hanya membuka lokernya kadang-kadang saja, paling sering 3 kali sehari. Karena selalu, lokernya penuh dengan macam-macam hadiah yang tidak tahu dikirim oleh siapa. Pengirimnya banyak sekali, mereka semua yang mengidolakan Yesung. Tapi namja itu tak pernah menyimpan satu hadiah pun, ia memberikan hadiah-hadiah itu ke teman-temannya atau membuang bila sudah tidak layak lagi, seperti kue tadi.

"Woah.. Hae hyung dapat kalung. Apa ini imitasi?" Kyuhyun merebut kalung yang baru saja akan Donghae taruh di lokernya lagi.

"Haha, sepertinya imitasi." Siwon tertawa mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun, ia berkata asal. Donghae hanya berkata,

"Kalau kau mau, ambil saja. Aku ada banyak yang seperti itu." Donghae memberikan kotak berwarna hitam yang merupakan tempat kalung itu ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung meletakkan benda itu ke tangan Donghae.

"Terima saja, kau pikir aku tidak punya?"

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan satu set kalung dari dalam lokernya. Siwon yang tadinya ikut meledek langsung membelalakkan mata.

"Ini perak, Kyu, yang benar saja. Siapa yang memberikan?" atlit Seoul International yang tampan luar biasa saja bisa penasaran. Siwon paling ahli kalau melihat benda-benda berkilau.

"Apa Seohyun?" Yesung juga ikut menebak. Donghae pundung karena dia kalah dalam hal ini.

"Hehehehe... ini punyaku. Umma yang membelikan."

"YA!"

Tiga namja itu menghajar Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat mereka iri.

...

Yesung turun dari motornya. Ia masuk ke rumah lewat pintu garasi yang langsung terhubung ke dapur. Ia tidak melihat siapapun di rumahnya. Wajar, Yesung hanya tinggal berdua dengan ummanya. Appa Yesung sedang di luar negeri, orang tua itu sangat sibuk. Umma Yesung seorang desainer, ia lebih sering berada di butiknya daripada di rumah. Tapi Yesung tidak kehilangan kasih sayang orangtua. Mereka bertiga masih sering liburan bersama. Yesung pernah meminta adik pada kedua orangtuanya saat ia masih junior high school, tapi hal itu ditentang berat oleh Leeteuk. Kangin sampai ngambek seminggu. Alasan Leeteuk tidak mau adalah ia trauma, Yesung dilahirkan secara caesar. Begitu Yesung tahu dirinya adalah penyebabnya, anak itu tidak pernah meminta adik sampai sekarang.

Namja bersurai hitam itu melempar tas sekolahnya ke sofa. Ia membuka kulkas dan bersyukur ketika isi kulkasnya masih lumayan penuh. Cukup untuk Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang akan datang sore nanti. Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa, Yesung jadi suka mengundang teman-temannya ke rumah. Mereka sering menginap, bahkan bisa dibilang kalau Siwon, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun lebih sering menempati rumah Yesung dari pada Kangin, appa Yesung sendiri.

Tujuan Donghae dan Kyuhyun datang ke rumah Yesung sore ini adalah bermain seperti biasa. Tapi ada tujuan khusus juga. Yaitu belajar, biar mereka suka membolos, mereka masih peduli hasil akhir. Bagaimanapun sebentar lagi ujian akhir, persiapan itu perlu. Apalagi mereka berempat adalah namja populer yang selalu menjadi kebanggaan Seoul International. Tentu saja yang punya ide untuk belajar itu adalah yang paling waras, yaitu Yesung, tapi yang bertugas mengajarkan adalah yang agak tidak waras, yaitu Kyuhyun.

...

Aku memerhatikan kertas putih yang dari tadi kupegang. Pikiranku sudah kalut dari tadi. Padahal sudah malam, aku harus segera tidur supaya besok bisa fit dan menjalankan misi dengan lancar tanpa hambatan. Tapi aku masih saja, duduk di ranjang, tidak baring-baring. Aku khawatir akan hari yang akan kujalani. Kutatap foto target yang ada di tanganku, dia tampan juga.

PLAK. Sadar Kim Ryeowook. Kau itu agen NDC. Kau tidak ingat apa janji setia agen NDC?

Huh, aku masih ingat kok.

Pertama, profesional dalam menjalankan tugas.

Kedua, selalu menjunjung tinggi hubungan normal antara yeoja dan namja.

Ketiga, tidak terlibat dalam hubungan percintaan.

Mengenaskan?

Kalian benar sekali... kami berempat tidak boleh menjalin hubungan percintaan. Dengan yeoja tidak boleh, apalagi namja. Bisa jadi perkedel kami kalau ketahuan pacaran. Tan sajangnim sangat ketat soal janji yang ketiga. Kami berempat seperti shaolin yang hanya bisa bertapa di gunung... menyedihkan sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa itu jatuh cinta.

Ting Tong

Aku menyalakan interkom, nampaklah Hyukkie hyung sedang berdiri sambil mengunyah permen karetnya. Pasti dia mau numpang makan lagi. Takut dia menunggu lama dan menempelkan bekas permen karetnya ke pintu kamar, aku cepat-cepat membuka pintu dan mempersilakan dia masuk.

"Wookie, kau belum tidur?"

"Kalau aku sudah tidur, yang sedang memasakkanmu makanan ini siapa?" aku memberi deathglare tajam.

"Hehe, mian. Oh iya, kau sudah lihat foto targetku? Wajahnya seperti ikan. Hahaha.." Hyukkie hyung tertawa sambil memegang perutnya.

"Haha, kalau begitu kau seperti monyet." aku bergumam sendiri, tapi aku yakin Hyukkie hyung mendengar.

"Mana makananku?!" dia marah. Hehe, lucu sekali. Hyukkie hyung merebut sepiring nasi goreng kimchi yang baru saja aku masak untuknya. Ia berjalan sambil memonyongkan bibir. Dia menutup pintu kamarku dengan keras. Aku sampai bergidik ngeri. Hah.. sudahlah.. aku mau mencuci piring.

Aku membelokkan kakiku ke meja. Huh, bodoh sekali. Aku malah melihat kembali selembar kertas dengan foto target baruku ini. Nama, Kim Yesung. Umur, 18 tahun. Sekolah, Seoul International High School. Ketua klub musik, juara berbagai kompetisi menyanyi, mulai dari dalam negeri sampai luar negeri. Bagus sekali, lengkap semua. Karena kali ini target 4 orang, itu berarti sesuai dengan jumlah kami. Tan sajang memberikan masing-masing dari kami berempat satu target. Dan sepertinya aku mendapat sang ketua geng.

Errrr... mengapa aku yang mendapatkan si Kim Yesung? Mengapa bukan Kibum hyung saja yang lebih berpengalaman? Mengapa harus aku yang masih amatiran dan imut-imut ini? Ah, pusing. Sampai ketemu besok di Seoul International...

Tbc

**Halo chingudeull... ini saya himalayavenus1. Bukannya melanjutkan ff yang ada, saya malah bikin baru.. maafkan saya *sembunyidibelakangyeappa* sebenarnya saya lagi kena yang namanya writer block gitu, chingu. Ide saya susah keluar.. dan ada satu chingu yang menyarankan untuk mencoba membuat ff baru aja dulu. jadi saya coba saja. dan berikan pendapat kalian tentang yang di atas? Kalo ada yang gak suka, mungkin aku hapus aja... ini aku dapat ide bikin yang eror begini pas lagi mutar-mutarin ruang tamu rumah, lebih dari lima kali. Hehehe... untung ruang tamu rumah gak kayak lapangan bola..**

**GOMAWO ne, segera berikan pendapat, ok? TBC or DELETE?**

**Bye~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Dimension`~

A Yewook Fanfiction

Starring Yewook and other couple...

AU, OOC berat, gaje, typo(s), fantasi berlebihan, romance,

YAOI, BL, GS, nyampur semua.

Check it out~

KHAYALAN BERAT!

..DLDR..

...

"Bummie, Minnie, Hyukkie, Wookie. Hari ini kalian akan mulai menjalani kehidupan sebagai siswa SMA. Sebagai agen NDC, aku harap kalian bisa menjalankan tugas ini dengan baik sampai selesai. Sekarang, kaja, kaja, kaja!" Hangeng menepuk bahu empat anak buahnya.

Empat namja beda karakter tapi imut-imut itu keluar dari mobil van mereka. Penampilan mereka benar-benar seperti anak SMA. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah lengkap dengan seragam khas Seoul International High School, blazer hitam khas sekolah ternama ini, dan jangan lupakan nametag mereka yang terpampang jelas. Komplit. Empat namja beda usia ini melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam sekolah. Pagi-pagi saja para siswa sudah sangat ramai memenuhi lingkungan sekolah yang sangat indah ini.

"Hyung, kelas kita yang mana? Lantai berapa?" Ryeowook bertanya pada Kibum yang kali ini memakai kaca mata.

"Aku pikir, kita harus ke ruang kepala sekolah dulu." Kibum memberikan jawaban cerdas. Mereka berempat pun mencari-cari di mana ruang kepala sekolah. Tapi, sekolah baru mereka ini terlalu luas, semua ruangannya besar-besar. Pasti tidak mudah untuk mencari ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Apa bahasa inggrisnya kepala sekolah?" pertanyaan Eunhyuk membuat tiga namja lain berhenti celingukan.

Kibum menatap tajam pada ruangan di depannya. Ia menjawab mantap.

"Principal."

...

"Jadi kalian empat anak baru itu?" kepala sekolah Kim Heechul meneliti murid barunya satu per satu. Ditatapnya mereka berempat, Kibum cs hanya bisa berdiri tegak.

"Hm, kalian cantik juga."

Demi neptunus dan seluruh anak cucunya, Kibum, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook hampir saja pingsan mendengar penuturan kepala sekolah baru mereka yang notabene seorang namja ini. Ya, errr, walaupun cantik. Mereka serasa gondok bawang 3 kilo karena dibilang cantik.

"Gamsahamnida, sonsaengnim." Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar pujian Heechul. Sebenarnya namja mungil itu cuma ingin mencairkan suasana yang cukup hening pasca kekagetan mereka berempat tadi atas pujian Heechul.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu dikagetkan. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau kepala sekolah Seoul International High School itu seorang uke. Dia juga bisa melihat bahwa empat namja yang ada di depannya ini cantik dan sangat pantas dijadikan uke. Tapi tidak dengan agen-agen NDC kita, mereka tidak bisa memahami insting yang satu itu. Maklum saja, empat orang yang sedang syok ini jarang beradaptasi dengan dunia sebenarnya. Mereka tinggal di tempat yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang menurut mereka normal. Menurut mereka namja dan yeoja yang bersama adalah dunia yang nyata. Tapi mereka tidak pernah bisa menyadari penuh jika hubungan namja dan namjalah yang menguasai jagat raya ini. HAHAHAHA *ketawa iblis*

"Mari, aku antarkan ke kelas kalian." Heechul menuntun empat namja yang ada di belakangnya. Kepala sekolah cantik ini menahan murid barunya cukup lama, hampir satu jam. Akibatnya mereka berempat tidak mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama.

...

Fyuh. Akhirnya kami sampai di depan kelas kami yang sebenarnya. Chullie sonsaengnim menahan kami selama satu jam. Itu menyebabkan aku dan hyung-hyungku bosan menunggu di ruangannya yang besar dan megah itu.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak! Hari ini, kalian kedatangan empat teman baru. Mereka semua pindahan dari Ulsan. Anak-anak, ayo perkenalkan diri kalian!" Jung sonsaeng yang kurus dan berwajah agak judes ini menyuruh kami untuk memperkenalkan diri. Hm, kalau dilihat-lihat, dia cantik juga, tapi aku yakin wajahnya itu plastik semua.

Mulai dari Kibum hyung. "Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Kibum imnida."

"Woooooaaaaaaa ... Kibum-ah, kau cantik sekali. Mau jadi ukeku?"

JEDAAARRR

Wajah Kibum hyung yang innocent putih bersih bak malaikat tanpa sayap langsung berubah. Matanya melotot memandangi laki-laki nista yang duduk di barisan kedua ini. Aku yakin Kibum hyung ingin mencolok kedua mata namja ini dengan penggaris besi yang ada di dalam tasnya.

"YA! Lee Jinki, bisakah kau diam?" Jung sonsaeng membentak namja genit itu.

Bukan Kibum hyung kalau tidak bisa stay cool. Aigoo, dia malah menunjukkan killer smilenya juga.

"Gwaenchana, sonsaengnim."

Syukurlah saat Hyukkie hyung, Sungmin hyung, dan aku memperkenalkan diri mereka semua sudah diam dan jinak. Tapi tatapan penghuni kelas ini banyak yang menakutkan, mereka seperti ingin menelan kami bulat-bulat. Kecuali ..

Empat namja yang duduk di dekat jendela itu ..

Omo, tidak salah lagi. Itu mereka!

Kim Yesung odiseo? Di mana dia?

Ah! Yang sedang menggigit kuku sambil melihat keluar jendela.

Hm. Mengapa kepalanya besar sekali?

...

"Hyung, hentikan kebiasaanmu itu." Kyuhyun menaruh tanganku di meja saat dia melihatku mulai menggigit kuku. Jujur saja aku tidak tertarik, saat ini sedang ada pengenalan empat murid baru di kelas kami. Kelas kami sudah penuh, ditambah uke-uke seperti mereka, bisa sesak napas aku.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Ryeowook imnida."

Aku tertawa kecil ketika mendengar suara ini. Suara namja cantik bernama Ryeowook ini agak unik. Boleh juga aku masukkan dia ke klub musik sekolah.

KRRRRIIIIIIINGGG

Bel istirahat berbunyi tepat saat empat uke baru itu mendudukkan pantat mereka di kursi yang berdekatan dengan kami. Ryeowook duduk dengan Kibum, Sungmin dengan yang berwajah monyet, ah, aku lupa namanya. Karena sudah istirahat aku dan tiga temanku segera meninggalkan kelas. Kami ingin mencari udara segar di luar sebelum makan. Biasanya kami jalan-jalan di taman belakang sekolah yang luas. Di situ udaranya sangat bersih.

"Hyung, materi yang kuajarkan kemarin kau sudah mengerti belum?"

Evil ini, biarpun kepalaku besar begini, aku masih bisa menangkap sesuatu yang baru dengan baik.

"Hm, sudah. Tapi, ada yang ingin kutanyakan lagi. Nanti saja kita diskusikan."

"Hyung, aku dengar mitos, di sekitar hutan ini, kita bisa menemukan kembaran kita."

"Ya! Mwoya? Yang benar saja ..." Siwon langsung menolak mentah-mentah ucapan Donghae.

Aku juga setuju dengan Siwon. Dunia yang moderen begini, masih adakah hal-hal seperti itu? Sedangkan Donghae, ikan cucut itu hal-hal begini dia paling penasaran.

"Kita sudah hampir 3 tahun di sini dan kau baru mengatakan hal berharga itu sekarang? Ya, Lee Donghae .. bukankah kembaran kita akan marah melihat kau menyembunyikan hal ini?"

Aku sengaja menakuti Donghae. Entah kenapa area hutan rindang ini malah berubah menjadi agak gelap dan ... mistis. Eh, mana Kyuhyun dan Siwon? Sialan, dua orang penakut itu sudah pergi duluan! Aku cepat-cepat ambil langkah seribu. Meninggalkan namja ikan yang hanya bisa menengok kanan kiri sambil memeluk badannya sendiri.

"Hyuunggg ... Yesung hyung ... jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri ... Kyuhyun-ah ... Siwon ..."

...

Sepeninggal empat sekawan tadi, empat agen NDC kita juga sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah. Jam istirahat sebentar lagi habis, tapi empat orang ini masih saja bersantai di hutan rindang di belakang sekolah tersebut. Kim Kibum tengah kesal, ia melampiaskannya pada langit yang tak bersalah. Namja itu melemparkan batu-batu kecil di tanah ke langit, yang sialnya malah jatuh lagi dan mengenai Eunhyuk.

"Bummie-ah .. sudahlah, jangan kesal lagi."

"Aish, aku benar-benar ingin merebus orang itu hidup-hidup!" Kibum melemparkan batu ke 283 nya.

BLETAK

"Aww! Appo, Bummie-ah!"

Eunhyuk mengusap kepala belakangnya yang baru saja jadi korban batu Kibum yang ke 283. Ryeowook terkikik geli melihat hyungnya. Namja manis itu duduk di bawah batu besar yang ada di hutan itu.

Kibum akhirnya menyerah, ia bangkit dari duduk bersilanya di lantai dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir seperti setrikaan panas. Kibum mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya, namja dingin itu memang membawa ranselnya saat istirahat. Ia mengeluarkan 4 buah kertas kecil yang diketahui itu adalah kertas foto.

"Gara-gara empat namja itu, kita jadi terjebak begini! Hari pertama saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana hari selanjutnya?!" namja yang menjadi korban Lee Jinki yang sebenarnya hanya bercanda itu sangat marah sekarang. Ia mulai memaku foto Choi Siwon di pohon mahoni besar itu.

Sekarang foto Lee Donghae, Kibum mengincar pohon yang sebelah. Dengan ganas ia memukul-mukulkan batu pada paku supaya foto bisa tertancap sempurna. Kibum menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya. Namja itu tak ragu lagi untuk memaku foto Cho Kyuhyun di pohon tak berdosa selanjutnya. Kini foto Kyuhyun selesai, dan yang terakhir Kim Yesung. Kibum tak menemukan pohon lagi di sebelah situ, ia tak peduli, di bagian dalam masih banyak pohon besar yang bisa dijadikan sasaran. Namja itu masuk ke bagian dalam hutan, mencari pohon yang pas lalu bersiap untuk memaku foto Kim Yesung. Sungmin dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa menatap pangeran salju ini dengan horor, mereka takut mereka menjadi korban selanjutnya.

"Hyung. Jangan di situ."

Ryeowook menghentikan aksi Kibum. Namja berbadan mungil yang duduk di batu besar itu menatap Kibum dengan serius. Ia sedikit menggelengkan kepala. Tapi, tidak ada yang bisa menahan Kim Kibum, dia yang biasa menahan emosi bisa sangat meledak-ledak.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku benar-benar kesal!"

Dan tangan malaikat tanpa sayap Kibum beraksi. Foto Kim Yesung selesai.

...

Tan Hangeng menyiapkan beberapa peralatan di kuil bawah tanah gedung NDC. Dia membakar dupa dan menyalakan banyak lilin. Hari ini adalah hari untuk ritual khusus mengenang para leluhur. Zaman dulu, saat dunia masih normal dan terkenal dengan hubungan percintaan yeoja dan namja, beberapa pemuda mendirikan perkumpulan bagi para pasangan-pasangan normal yang saling mencintai. Mereka sangat populer, perkumpulan mereka sangat disegani dan mempunyai anggota di seluruh dunia. Tapi, lama kelamaan, hubungan pasangan-pasangan normal pendiri organisasi itu ditimpa masalah. Mereka sepasang kekasih sering sekali bertengkar, dan itu membawa ketidakstabilan di dalam organisasi.

Tak dapat disangka, satu-satu anggota mengundurkan diri karena kekacauan di dalam pengurus inti organisasi. Organisasi mereka itu tidak terurus dengan baik. Lama-lama tidak terdengar apapun tentang perkumpulan yang sangat terkenal itu. Sejak itulah hubungan antara laki-laki dengan laki-laki menjadi populer dan juga sangat disegani. Yeoja-yeoja juga banyak menjalin hubungan serupa. Tapi yang lebih mendominasi adalah hubungan namja dengan namja. Yeoja-yeoja hanya menjadi perawan tua lapuk yang tidak pernah laku. Hal ini bisa terjadi karena munculnya namja cantik yang membentuk organisasi khusus namja cantik. Mereka membidik banyak sekali namja tampan dan akhirnya mengubah alur dunia ini.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, masih tersisa satu orang pemuda dari organisasi pertama yang mengagungkan hubungan normal namja dengan yeoja. Pemuda itu bermaksud mencari si namja cantik yang telah mengubah dunia. Mereka akhirnya bertemu di suatu lembah dan bertarung di situ. Meskipun namja cantik ini akan kalah karena dia lebih lemah, rasa gentle dari si pemuda membuat pertarungan ini berjalan timpang. Si pemuda lebih banyak membiarkan dirinya dikalahkan oleh sang namja cantik. Melihat pemuda itu mau menyerah untuk dirinya, namja cantik itu sadar. Ia menyerah juga, melemparkan senjata terakhir yang dia punya ke jurang yang dalam.

"Mengapa kau melakukan itu?!" teriak pemuda itu. Ia melihat belati kecil yang tenggelam di dasar jurang.

"Mengapa kau menyerah? Kita bertarung untuk mempertahankan aliran kita! Kau tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja!" namja cantik itu berteriak juga.

"Aku tidak bisa." pemuda tampan itu menatap nanar batu-batu di sekitar mereka. Si namja cantik masih menunggu alasan selanjutnya yang keluar dari bibir tipis pemuda itu.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Pelan namun tegas. Itulah yang keluar dari bibir si pemuda. Namja cantik itu membelalakkan mata. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan si pemuda. Mata si cantik sudah berkaca-kaca, ia terharu dengan pengakuan jujur pemuda itu. Namja cantik membalikkan badannya. Ia menjauh dari si pemuda yang ingin mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!" teriak si cantik.

Si cantik merasa bingung. Ia juga memendam rasa kepada si tampan yang ada di belakangnya ini. Tapi ia tidak bisa mencintai musuh sendiri. Ia yang sudah ditakdirkan dengan kodratnya harus mempertahankan aliran yang membuatnya hidup di dunia. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, perasaan mencintailah yang membuat manusia hidup. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan itu, apalagi setelah mendengar pengakuan tulus namja yang juga dicintainya. Pelan-pelan, ia membalikkan badannya. Menghampiri si tampan yang berdiri di tepi jurang. Si tampan menatap dengan senyum yang sangat indah. Tapi senyumnya berubah tatkala tangan si cantik sendirilah yang mendorongnya masuk ke dalam jurang. Ia tidak berteriak, tidak memanggil, melainkan hanya merasakan angin kencang yang membawanya melawan gravitasi. Ia jatuh bersama seluruh keyakinannya yang goyah.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan aliranmu berada di dunia ini. Kalian harus hilang, sama seperti kau yang hilang bersama seluruh keyakinanmu."

...

"Ya ... mengapa namja tampan dari aliran kita begitu bodoh?" Eunhyuk bertanya, ia memangku dagu dengan tangan kanannya yang menganggur.

"Benar sekali, hyung ... dia berakhir tragis." Ryeowook juga sama, ia memandang lurus api unggun yang ada di depannya.

"Ah, kalau dia ada di sini, aku ingin memakinya sekarang juga ..." Sungmin berkomentar. Namja itu mengerucutkan bibir.

"Aku setuju dengan kalian bertiga. Pantas saja kita seperti ini, ternyata leluhur kita adalah penyebabnya ..."

Kibum berbicara paling akhir. Wajah empat agen NDC kita saat ini sedang suram berat. Mereka datang ke ruang bawah tanah dengan wajah berseri padahal. Saat ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan mereka baru saja melakukan ritual seperti biasa yaitu mengucapkan janji setia agen NDC di depan api unggun dan acara peringatan leluhur ditutup dengan mendengarkan sejarah lahirnya NDC. Hangeng yang melihat anak buahnya lesu langsung berteriak.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Kalian jangan berkecil hati dulu, yang tadi baru versi A. Ada versi Bnya juga, kalian mau dengar?" bujuk si ketua.

"Apa endingnya?" Ryeowook bertanya.

"Mereka berdua saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia."

"Mwoya? Klise sekali. Sajangnim, apakah kau tahu apa yang lebih penting dari versi A dan B?" Sungmin bertanya pada Hangeng. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Pada akhirnya aliran kita akan selalu hilang dan musnah."

Kibum menjawab dengan wajah datarnya yang memerah karena disinari cahaya api. Jika direnungkan jawaban Kibum memang benar. Jika namja tampan mati, aliran yang ia pegang akan hilang. Jika namja tampan dan namja cantik saling mencintai dan hidup bahagia, aliran si namja tampan secara tidak langsung sudah hilang, berganti dengan aliran si cantik yang akan ia pegang teguh juga. Apakah ada versi dan kemungkinan lain? Kita semua masih belum tahu.

Empat namja itu perlahan-lahan bangkit dari duduk mereka. Dengan wajah kuyu satu-satu naik ke atas lewat tangga. Mereka meninggalkan sang ketua yang sudah kalut dan panik karena keadaan jiwa anggota-anggotanya yang cukup merana.

"YA! YA! Tunggu dulu! Kalian meninggalkan aku sendiri? Siapa yang akan mematikan api besar ini? YA! Tidak peduli apapun, kalian agen NDC! Ingat itu! Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Ryeowook!"

...

Tbc

**Fict apaan nih?**

**Gaje sekali... siapa sih yang buat? *digamparbolakbalik***

**Hhhehehhehe .. Gomawoooo yang selalu support semua ff di akun himalayavenus1 ini .. saya cinta kalian semua *popo,digampar* ada chingu yang sampe review dua kali.. **

**kimmie chingu, sebelumnya mian banget. Tapi si uke-uke ini emang harus lebih tua demi jalannya cerita. Tapi tenang, meskipun mereka lebih tua, mereka tetap awet muda dan tetap cantik kok. Maafin saya dan segala kesalahan saya, ya? **

**Yurako Koizumi, gomawo bgt buat semua koreksi typonya. Dan ini, apakah masih ada yang typos lagi? beritahu aku oke?**

**guest, thankyou bgt nih, review ampe 2 kali .. aku padamu deh ..**

**PurpleAddict****, hai chingu! Salam kenal^^ gomawo udah baca, review, dan suka. Aku juga selalu membayangkan gimana jadinya kalo BL emang bener-bener berkuasa.. kekeke.. **

**Aidapinky21, hai chingu! Salam kenal^^ gomawo ne udah baca, review, dan suka. Ini aku lanjut, segera dibaca ya?**

**FettyLryn, hai chingu! Salam kenal^^ gomawo udah baca dan review .. ini aku lanjut, silakan dibaca^**

**dheek . enha1****, hai chingu! Salam kenal^^ gomawo udah baca, review, dan bilang ini keren. Aku jadi malu .. *elus elus tangan wookie, dilempar* ini udah update, monggo dibaca ..**

**YWDK****, hyesung ssi ... thanks udah bilang ini funny .. ini chap 2 nya, silakan dibaca^**

**ichigo song****, chi, jangan shock, chi .. ini udah ada chap 2, langsung baca aja, ya? ^^**

**Veeclouds****, hai chingu! Salam kenal^^ iya, bener bgt. Semenya brondong semua .. selamat membaca chap 2^**

**meidi96****, thanks udah penasaran .. ini chap 2 nya^^**

**ryeofha2125****, gomawo udah bilang penasaran .. chap 2 nya langsung dibaca aja ya?**

**Freaky Virus****, thanks dee .. ini udah ada chap 2, silakan^^**

**Apakah ada yang ketinggalan? Kalau ada silakan protes lewat review!**

**oh iya, add aku di fb Himalaya Venus ya?**

**SARANGHAE**


	3. Chapter 3

Dimension`~

A Yewook Fanfiction

Starring Yewook and other couple...

AU, OOC berat, gaje, typo(s), fantasi berlebihan, romance,

YAOI, BL, GS, nyampur semua.

Check it out~

KHAYALAN BERAT!

..DLDR..

...

Sungmin membawa nampan berisi sarapan paginya ke meja. Ia duduk di dekat tiga temannya yang lain. Mereka berempat sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah. Hanya sekarang sedang breakfast. Sebagai bagian dari NDC, semua orang akan keluar jam 6 pagi untuk sarapan di kafetaria yang terletak di lantai 5. Meskipun mereka bagian dari NDC, orang-orang yang berstatus sebagai anggota juga mempunyai kehidupan pribadi masing-masing. Ada yang masih bersekolah, sudah bekerja, lansia yang tidak bekerja dan hanya duduk-duduk juga banyak. Mereka yang dimasukkan sebagai anggota NDC adalah couple. Tentu normal couple, yeoja dan namja.

Sebelum Hangeng, yang memimpin NDC adalah ayahnya. Keluarga besar Tan secara turun temurun memimpin organisasi rahasia ini. Mungkin kalian bertanya, bagaimana cara menghidupi lansia yang tidak bekerja itu? Yang selama bertahun-tahun sudah hidup sebagai anggota NDC, bahkan ada lansia yang pasangannya sudah meninggal? Karena dalam organisasi pasti butuh biaya yang tidak sedikit. Mereka tinggal di gedung megah dengan 30 lantai, di sana fasilitasnya lengkap, sudah seperti hotel. Meskipun penampilan luar gedung tidak secemerlang hotel bintang lima, tapi kalau dilihat ke dalam isinya tidak buruk-buruk amat. NDC menyiapkan makan 3 kali sehari bagi semua anggota yang berhimpun di dalamnya. Belum lagi listrik, air, semua itu butuh biaya yang sangat besar. Dengan agen hanya 4 orang, bagaimana mereka melakukan itu semua?

Jawabannya adalah anggota NDC sendiri. Mereka yang sudah bekerja, wajib menyumbangkan 25% atau seperempat dari gaji mereka kepada perusahaan. Jika kalian berpikir itu pasti belum cukup, kalian benar sekali. Untuk menutupi kekurangan, perusahaan mengadakan banyak kegiatan yang sebenarnya mempunyai tujuan utama untuk mengumpulkan dana. Mereka mengadakan pameran, lelang, dan tentunya yang paling penting, bekerja sama dengan NDC dari negara lain. Pendapatan paling banyak didapat dari situ.

"Dongsaeng-ah, apa kalian masih tidak bersemangat?" Sungmin memulai percakapan. Tiga orang di depannya ini cuma mengaduk-aduk makanan dengan sendok mereka. Bagaimana wajahnya jangan ditanya lagi, kantung mata mereka muncul hari ini.

Semalam empat orang itu agak shock pasca mendengar sejarah asal-usul NDC yang diceritakan oleh sang ketua untuk pertama kalinya. Bagaimana tidak kaget, ternyata leluhur mereka begitu payah. Dikalahkan oleh rasa cinta. Agen-agen NDC yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta tentu berpikir itu begitu memalukan. Lihat saja kalau mereka jatuh cinta nanti bagaimana.

"Anak-anak, hari ini aku tidak bisa menjemput kalian. Aku harus ke Cina siang nanti. Kalian mau bawa mobil?"

"Tidak usah, sajangnim. Kami naik bus saja." Ryeowook menyahut masih dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya, Wookie-ah! Kau gila apa? Aku tidak mau berangkat naik bus. Sekolah kita itu jauh, tahu!" Eunhyuk yang pasang wajah lesu langsung bereaksi keras.

Sebagai agen NDC, Kibum, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook juga dapat gaji. Tapi gaji mereka tergolong kecil, jadi mereka belum membeli mobil. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak menjadi hambatan, pekerjaan mereka sangat fleksibel. Semua akan disediakan perusahaan, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir. Entah angin dari mana hari ini si bungsu ingin naik bus. Mereka berempat benar-benar naik bus karena Tan sajang sudah pergi duluan sebelum Eunhyuk sempat protes.

...

"Hyung, kau di mana?"

Evil magnae menelepon Yesung yang baru saja bangun dari tidur matinya. Namja tampan itu masih asyik-asyik buka tv untuk nonton kartun pagi sebentar. Yesung menjawab Kyuhyun acuh tak acuh.

"Di rumah. Wae?"

"Bisa jemput aku? Tadi pagi noona pergi pakai mobilku."

"Araseo. Tapi, aku pakai motor, mobilku sedang di bengkel. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Yesung bertanya kalau-kalau Kyuhyun keberatan pergi ke sekolah naik motor. Takut kulitnya yang putih bersih itu ternodai debu.

"Gwaenchana. Ppali."

Yesung melempar handphonenya ke kasur. Sebelumnya namja itu melihat jam yang tertera di layar datar androidnya. Dia bergumam 'Apaan, baru jam 7 juga..'

"Sungie!" Leeteuk berteriak mencari anak tampannya yang malas minta ampun itu. Namja cantik yang cukup berumur itu baru saja sampai di rumah tadi malam. Ia habis melakukan perjalanan bersama teman-teman seperjuangan alias sesama desainer. Leeteuk mencari anaknya untuk pamit pergi bekerja. Orangtua Yesung sangat rajin, tidak seperti anaknya. Kangteuk bukannya tidak pernah menasehati anak mereka, tapi sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Anak berkepala besar itu selalu mencari cara untuk kabur dari rumah saat orangtuanya akan marah. Finalnya Kangin dan Leeteuk tidak mau lagi menasihati Yesung.

Kim Yesung sedang memakai kemejanya ketika sang umma tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar. Namja cantik itu memerhatikan anaknya yang sedang mematut diri di depan dinding yang dilapisi kaca cermin. Yesung sudah rapi dengan wajah segar dan rambut yang agak mengilap. Leeteuk datang dan duduk di ranjang anaknya.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi?"

"Umma!" Yesung protes saat mendengar kalimat pertama yang keluar dari mulut ibunya.

"Aku benarkan? Anakku itu tidak pernah bangun pagi." Leeteuk menyindir anaknya sendiri membuat Yesung misah-misuh.

"Araseo, Kim Yesung anaknya Kim Leeteuk itu yang paling malas, tidak pernah bangun pagi, kebiasaannya telat ke sekolah, pembangkang, tampan, keren, kece, unyu, innocent, ketua klub musik, suara merdu, prestasi segudang –"

"EIT. Stop! Stop!"

Leeteuk tidak tahan, Yesung memang begitu. Ujung-ujungnya pasti memuji diri sendiri, ia melihat beberapa buku-buku Yesung yang berserakan di atas meja belajar. Leetetuk pikir anaknya sudah mulai berubah. Semalam Yesung memang belajar, tentunya dengan bantuan Kyuhyun dan gangguan Donghae. Mereka berdiskusi lewat telepon. Pagi ini ada ulangan matematika, mereka berempat harus dapat nilai yang bagus. Ulangan kemarin mereka remedial. Sebenarnya bukan hanya mereka sih, satu kelas remedial. Bagaimana tidak remedial kalau sehari sebelum ulangan, kepala sekolah ulang tahun dan mengadakan pesta besar di rumahnya? Mereka party habis-habisan.

"Umma, aku berangkat dulu. Bye, saranghae!" Yesung mengecup pipi Leeteuk dan langsung lari ke garasi. Leeteuk geleng-geleng kepala melihat anaknya. Ia pun segera keluar kamar dan bersiap berangkat juga.

Yesung melajukan motornya membelah jalanan kota Seoul. Karena berangkat pada jam tanggung, Yesung kena macet. Biasanya namja tampan ini tidak pernah kena macet, karena ia selalu berangkat sesudah memastikan semua orang masuk sekolah pada waktunya. Pagi ini ia kena sial, harus menjemput Kyuhyun dan kena macet. Ya, menjemput Kyuhyun itu kesialan bagi Yesung. Tiba-tiba handphonenya bergetar, namja itu mengambil handphone dari saku bagian dalam blazer dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kiri standby menahan motor.

"Yoboseyo?"

"Yesung sunbae, kita ada pertemuan di klub pagi ini. Apa sunbae lupa?" suara perempuan yang terdengar diimut-imutkan di telepon.

'Aish.. yeoja genit ini. Suka sekali meneleponku pagi-pagi.'

Sebenarnya itu Tiffany, wakil ketua klub musik itu suka sekali menelepon Yesung pagi-pagi. Setiap kali menelepon selalu bilang, 'Yesung sunbae, kita ada pertemuan klub.' Memangnya pertemuan klub itu kayak sarapan, tiap pagi selalu ada?

"Kau bisa mulai duluan? Aku sedang terjebak macet."

"Eum... yang datang baru sedikit kok, sunbae. Aku tunggu sunbae saja, ya? Cepat datang ya, sunbae?"

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja."

PIP. Telepon ditutup.

'Memangnya kau nenekku, bisa seenaknya menyuruh aku cepat datang?'

Namja bersurai hitam pekat itu melihat celah di sisi kanan jalan, secepatnya ia berbelok dan melajukan motornya lagi.

...

"Hyung, kita sudah terlambat. Bagaimana ini?"

Ryeowook menarik ujung blazer Sungmin sampai kusut. Anak itu benar-benar khawatir. Semasa SMA dulu Ryeowook tidak pernah terlambat. Sungmin hanya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru bus. Bus yang mereka tumpangi saat ini sesak dan penuh, ada beberapa anak sekolah juga, tapi tidak ada yang berseragam khas Seoul International. Sungmin dan Ryeowook kurang beruntung karena mereka tidak dapat tempat duduk. Tidak seperti Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang duduk tenang sambil memeriksa beberapa buku pr mereka di bangku bagian belakang. Sekarang mereka berempat adalah murid SMA, bagaimanapun pr dan ulangan pasti ada.

Pagi ini juga mereka akan ada ulangan matematika. Tapi empat orang ini akan mengandalkan ingatan mereka beberapa tahun lalu, saat masih sekolah. Tidak perlu belajar, karena sudah lewat masanya. Lagi pula tadi malam mereka harus mengikuti ritual sampai tengah malam, sangat menghabiskan tenaga.

Karena letak tempat tinggal mereka yang tidak berada di tengah kota walaupun sebuah gedung besar, empat agen kita harus berjalan kaki 15 menit dulu sebelum sampai di halte bus terdekat. Jelas saja terlambat. Mereka masuk sekolah jam 7, sampai di bus jam 7.30. Apalagi pagi ini semangat mereka agak menurun, jadi jalannya lambat semua. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tinggal dimakan saja. Eh, maksudnya tinggal dijalani saja.

Bus pun berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Sungmin dan Ryeowook cepat-cepat melangkah untuk keluar, begitu juga dengan Kibum. Eunhyuk, dia malah ngorok, liurnya ke mana-mana sampai buku prnya basah. Melihat ketidakberesan itu Sungmin cepat-cepat menarik tangan si anchovy. Mereka pun berlari kencang menuju sekolah.

...

"KYU!"

Aku memanggil setan kegelapan itu. Mana sih dia tidak keluar-keluar? Jangan-jangan belum mandi lagi. Awas saja kau kalau masih enak-enak main PSP di kamar.

"Hyung!"

Ah, dia keluar. Lihat dia, dasi tidak terpasang, blazernya tidak dikancing, mulut menggigit roti tawar, tas dicangklongkan sembarangan, sepatu, tali sepatunya tidak ada yang terikat rapi. Kau mau sekolah atau kerja bangunan?

"Tidak ada waktu untuk membetulkan penampilanmu yang awut-awutan itu. Kaja." aku melempar helm, Kyuhyun langsung menangkapnya dan segera naik ke atas motor.

20 menit kemudian

Aku tersenyum melihat gerbang sekolah. Sudah tutup sih, ya karena sekarang sudah jam 8. Tentu aku tidak akan masuk lewat situ, kami berempat punya pintu masuk khusus. Di samping sekolah juga ada pintu kecil, masuk lewat sana juga bisa tembus ke parkiran.

Kami hampir sampai, aku langsung berhenti begitu melihat empat uke yang kemarin baru masuk itu. Mereka berdiri di depan sekolah dengan tampang mengenaskan. Peraturan di Seoul International, kalau terlambat kita akan menunggu 2 jam di luar. Setelah itu, kita bisa masuk. Kecuali kalau kalian nekat lompat pagar. Sebenarnya cara itu bisa juga karena security di sekolahku itu malas-malas. Mereka hanya duduk menonton tv dengan volume yang sangat keras di pos satpam. Tidak pernah mengawasi siswa-siswa yang terlambat.

Aku sengaja memberhentikan motorku tepat di depan wajah mereka berempat. Sudah kuduga, wajah mereka langsung berbinar melihatku. Merasa dapat teman mungkin? Haha, mana mungkin!

"Hm, Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, hm... dan kau?"

Aduh, aku lupa lagi nama si monyet.

"Lee Hyukjae." dia menjawab cepat.

"A! Itu maksudku. Kalian mengapa ada di sini?"

Aku bertanya. Kyuhyun langsung turun dari motor dan membenahi semua kekacauannya. Dia tidak hirau pada empat orang ini.

"Kami terlambat. Kau juga kan?" si kacamata mendelik ke arahku.

"Aku? Tentu saja, Kyuhyun juga."

Aku menepuk bahu Kyuhyun yang kini sudah rapi, roti tawarnya juga sudah habis dimakan. Bocah setan itu memamerkan senyumnya. Ya, evil, kau tidak bermaksud tebar pesona ke uke-uke ini kan? Aku segera menepuk bahu Kyuhyun untuk menyadarkannya.

"Aku juga."

Kulihat si ikan tiba-tiba muncul dari jalanan dan langsung merangkul Kyuhyun. Pasti ia minta turunkan di halte oleh supirnya.

"Aku juga."

Eh? Tumben Siwon telat? Yang biasa bantu kami bertiga untuk menyusup lewat pintu samping kan dia? Kalau kali ini dia telat, yang bantu kami siapa? Umma~~~

...

Ahhh... betul kan kataku? Kami terlambat. Dan sekarang harus menunggu di luar. Dan sekarang Kim Yesung cs ada di depan kami semua. Kim Yesung?

Baboya Kim Ryeowook! Dia ada di depanmu, kau bisa melakukan pekerjaanmu sekarang. Mencoba mengetahui bagaimana sebenarnya sifat si kepala besar ini. Kulihat wajah hyung-hyungku yang suram. Ternyata mereka sama bodohnya dengan aku, tidak sadar kalau di depan kami ini ada empat onggok berlian. Hm, maksudku, empat target incaran kami. Seharusnya kami langsung mengambil kesempatan ini kan?

Pelan-pelan aku mendekati Kim Yesung yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Cho Kyuhyun, aku mencolek bahunya pelan.

"Kim Yesung."

Tidak ada respon. Masih asyik ngomong.

"Kim Yesung."

Tidak ada respon. Masih menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghae.

"Kim Yesung."

Kali ini gigit-gigit kuku.

Aku menarik napas, tarik... buang...

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Ehem.

"YA KIM YESUNG! AKU SUDAH MEMANGGILMU TIGA KALI, DAN INI ADALAH YANG KEEMPAT, BIG HEAD!"

Dia menolehkan kepalanya, poker face, pandai sekali kau.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita semua terlambat. Apa kau tahu jalan pintas untuk masuk?" aku bertanya jujur. Setelah aku berteriak, semua hyungku sadar dan kembali ke alam mereka. Kini kami berempat sudah menguasai target masing-masing. Aku melihat si monyet sudah mulai bicara dengan Lee Donghae, begitu juga hyungku yang lain. Yang paling kelihatan kaku sih, Kibum hyung dengan Siwon. Mereka berdua nampaknya sama-sama pendiam, tapi Kibum hyung dapat diandalkan kok.

"Lompat saja."

Lompat? Lompat katamu? Kau pikir pagarnya hanya setinggi aku apa? Kalau hanya setinggi aku sih gampang melompatinya, ini pagarnya 3 meter. Mana pagarnya ini pagar besi yang tidak ada celahnya lagi. Aku menatap namja di depanku ini kesal. Dia masih duduk di atas motornya. Tampang tak acuh begitu, pantasan Tan sajang tertarik untuk merekrut dia. Aku yakin tidak ada satu pun yeoja atau namja yang mau dengan kepala besar seperti dia. Lagi pula orangnya cuek bebek begini.

"Tidak ada cara lain?" aku bertanya, kali ini kuharap jawabannya lebih waras.

"Ada, sebentar."

Dia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku blazer. Itu handphone, dia mengetik-ngetikkan sesuatu pada benda itu. Sepertinya sedang kirim sms. Aku diam saja menunggu sambil mempoutkan bibir. Aku sedikit menyipitkan mata untuk melihat apa yang sedang dia ketik.

"Kau lihat apa?"

Sial. Aku cepat-cepat menormalkan wajah dan posisi badanku yang tadi agak sedikit condong ke depan untuk melihat handphone Kim Yesung. Aku langsung menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjukku di motornya.

"Hm, motormu bagus juga."

Dia hanya menatapku tajam. Nampaknya kebohonganku tadi terlalu bodoh untuk dipercayai. Di tengah suasana diam-diaman itu, Yesung mengecek handphonenya lagi. Sebentar kemudian dia berteriak.

"YA! Kaja!"

Tiga orang yang sedang bercengkerama dengan tiga hyungku itu langsung berlari ke samping, sepertinya mau ke jalan samping sekolah. Kulihat hyungku celingukan, tapi Donghae menyuruh mereka bertiga untuk ikut juga. Dengan resmi mereka meninggalkan aku sendirian.

Ani, aku tidak sendirian. Tentu saja ada, errrrr... Kim Yesung...

Dia masih di situ, sedang menghidupkan motornya. Aku melihatnya sambil mempoutkan bibir. Dia hanya melirikku sebentar kemudian memutar motornya.

"Ikut tidak? Ayo naik."

Aku? Dia mengajak aku? Naik motornya? Yang benar saja...

BRUMM BRUMM

"Aku ikut!"

...

Yesung turun dari motornya. Ryeowook melihat tempat di mana mereka berada. Ini basement, dan tempat ini penuh dengan mobil-mobil. Ryeowook hanya ternganga melihat tempat ini.

"Tidak usah terkejut begitu, kau tidak mau masuk?" Yesung mengagetkan.

Ryeowook hanya melirik Yesung sebentar lalu berkonsentrasi kembali ke sekelilingnya.

"Wookie-ah! Kaja! Lewat sini!"

Sungmin berteriak memanggil Ryeowook. Namja mungil itu langsung berlari menghampiri hyungnya yang sedang berdiri di sebuah pintu kecil. Tinggal Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang berdiri di situ, Kibum, Eunhyuk, Siwon, dan Donghae sudah masuk duluan. Yesung berlari kecil mengikuti semua orang yang sudah masuk lewat pintu itu.

Ryeowook berjalan pelan menaiki tangga. Ryeowook memegang tangan Sungmin supaya tidak jatuh. Tangga yang mereka lewati ini sangat gelap. Setelah kira-kira 2 menit mereka akhirnya sampai di ruangan yang gelap juga. Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang berjalan di depan mendekati pintu itu, Yesung mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu itu dan tada..

Mereka sampai di ruang klub musik Seoul International.

Alangkah kagetnya empat agen kita. Nampak sekali wajah kikuk Sungmin dan Ryeowook, Kibum dan Eunhyuk yang lebih dulu sampai juga kaget luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Di depan mereka ada puluhan siswa yang sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing. Ada yang bermain gitar, biola, drum, bahkan grand piano di dekat jendela ramai oleh siswa-siswa. Dan kalian tahu apa yang lebih mengagetkan? Mereka semua yeoja.

"YESUNG SUNBAE!"

"KYAAAA! SUNBAE!"

"WAAAAAA! ADA SIWON SUNBAE! KYUHYUN SUNBAE! DONGHAE SUNBAE!"

"SUNBAE! KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakan para yeoja membahana. Karena hari ini hari Jumat, siswa-siswi Seoul International hanya belajar selama 2 jam, dan di kelas Ryeowook yaitu 12-1, 2 jam itu adalah pelajaran matematika, dan mereka sebenarnya ulangan tadi. Tapi sekarang 2 jam itu sudah habis, ludes, tak bersisa. Sehabis 2 jam pelajaran formal, semuanya bebas mengikuti ekstrakurikuler. Dan disinilah semua yeoja lapuk berkumpul. Di klub musik. Mereka semua ikut klub musik hanya untuk melihat Yesung dan teman-temannya. Karena Yesung terpilih menjadi klub musik, otomatis dia harus sering berada di ruangan ini. Karena Yesung juga masih ingin bermain bersama 3 orang temannya, 3 orang itu juga sering main ke ruang klub musik.

Hari Jumat adalah waktu khusus yang diberikan sekolah. Selebihnya, klub bebas menentukan jadwal pertemuan mereka. Biasanya, saat jam ekstrakurikuler begini, pasangan kekasih akan memenuhi halaman sekolah. Mereka pacaran dan kita bisa bebas melihat namja dan namja berciuman dengan hebat. Sedangkan namja tidak laku atau kuper, tempat yang paling cocok adalah perpustakaan.

...

Mwo? Mengapa yeoja-yeoja ini meneriaki mereka berempat? Siapa sebenarnya mereka?

Aku mendekat ke Kibum hyung.

"Hyung.. apa maksudnya ini?" bisikku ke telinganya.

"Nampaknya mereka berempat idola di sini, Wookie."

JEDARR

Ya Tuhan...

Kalau mereka idola, berarti makin susah saja. Kalau aku mencoba untuk mengikuti Kim Yesung terus menerus dalam rangka menjalankan tugas, pasti akan ada yeoja-yeoja yang menindas aku.

ANDWAEEEEE~~~~~

TBC

**Hai hai~~~~! Mian lama banget ... saya ada kendala, pas mau ngetik ini, adek sepupu datang dan akhirnya saya harus menjaga anak berumur 4 tahun itu. Mana tu anak nakalnya banget-bangetan. rencana aku ngetik pun gagal ...**

**Tapi sudah, lupakan. Dimension chap 3 datang...! selamat membaca ya chingu...**

**Apakah kalian masih enjoy membacanya?**

**...**

**Gomawo buat semua chingu yang sudah membaca dan mereview ff gaje ini... saya hanya bisa mengucapkan terimakasih dan memberikan lebih banyak karya lagi... terimakasih untuk perhatiannya selama ini...**

**Munculkan diri kalian, ok?**

**Click review box!**

**"selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa"**


	4. Chapter 4

Dimension`~

A Yewook Fanfiction

Starring Yewook and other couple...

AU, OOC berat, gaje, typo(s), fantasi berlebihan, romance,

YAOI, BL, GS, nyampur semua.

Check it out~

KHAYALAN BERAT!

..DLDR..

...

"Karena kalian terlambat, waktu yang kuberikan hanya 1 jam. Selamat mengerjakan." Jung seonsaeng berkata setelah membagikan delapan lembar kertas soal ulangan kepada 4 pasang seme dan uke yang masih tidak tahu kalau mereka adalah uke yang ada di depannya.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, empat namja cerdas yang sudah belajar untuk ulangan ini langsung melahap soal yang ada di depannya. Empat namja manis yang duduk di belakang namja tampan ini hanya bisa gigit jari melihat target mereka yang nampaknya lancar-lancar saja. Eunhyuk mencolek lengan Kibum yang ada di sampingnya. Anchovy itu menyuruh Kibum untuk segera memberikan jawaban padanya. Tapi snow white berkacamata tak bergeming, ia masih sibuk mencoret-coret di kertas buramnya.

BAGAIMANA SIWON BISA SELANCAR ITU? SIWON KUDA LIAR .. MATI SAJA KAU ..

Itulah coretan-coretan berharga Kibum yang tidak ingin diserahkannya pada Eunhyuk, lengkap dengan angka dan berbagai simbol matematika. Di kelas mereka delapan orang itu sedang mengikuti ulangan susulan. Setelah shock dengan basement yang bisa tembus ke ruang klub musik, empat namja populer Seoul International langsung membawa empat agen NDC yang masih cengo ke ruang guru. Karena empat siswa baru itu masih belum tahu apa-apa mengenai kebiasaan di sekolah mereka, Yesung cs memutuskan untuk berbaik hati mengajak mereka ke ruang guru untuk segera menemui Jung seonsaeng. Sebenarnya bukan hanya demi empat uke itu, tapi demi mereka juga. Mereka kan juga belum ulangan dan harus segera ulangan.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan satu nomor pun .."

Ryeowook berbisik ke Sungmin. Sungmin mencari cara untuk melirik-lirik ke depan. Sebenarnya dengan posisi sekarang para agen NDC sangat bisa untuk menyontek empat namja yang duduk di depan mereka. Tapi hal itu sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan. Karena walaupun Jung seonsaeng sedang main handphone, dia duduk di meja guru. Pasti kelihatan kalau ada yang berdiri dan menyontek. Walaupun agen kita sangat ahli menipu orang dengan penampilannya yang ternyata adalah seorang pekerja organisasi rahasia, mereka tidak terlalu pandai dalam menyontek.

Yesung berkutat dengan pulpen, namja itu serius sekali mengerjakan ulangannya. Begitu juga dengan Donghae, Siwon, dan Kyuhyun. Mereka berempat bahkan tidak melirik kanan kiri. Itu karena mereka belajar, biarpun tidak terlalu maksimal. Ya, namanya juga laki-laki badung. Kalau mereka mau belajar itu sudah syukur. Dari antara empat orang itu, Siwon dan Kyuhyun adalah yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal akademik. Apalagi Kyuhyun, dia selalu juara satu. Tapi Kyuhyun itu termasuk yang paling malas belajar. Tapi memang dasar evil satu itu cerdas, dia bisa menyerap sesuatu yang baru dengan sangat cepat, 700 km/jam.

"Aku duluan, hyung." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Donghae, Siwon, dan Yesung. Dia mengemas kertas soal dan kertas jawaban lalu membawa semua itu ke depan untuk segera dikumpulkan ke Jung seonsaeng. Setelah ditinggal Kyuhyun, tiga namja itu makin cepat mengerjakan semua soal mereka. Empat agen NDC hanya bisa menatap miris diri mereka sendiri. Kibum yang sebenarnya pintar pun tidak berkutik. Ia sudah lupa semua materi yang ia pelajari saat sekolah. Sebenarnya para agen sudah masuk sekolah saat Jung seonsaeng mengajari materi itu. Tapi saat belajar mereka malah sibuk memerhatikan gerak-gerik empat target. Akibatnya, mereka tidak bisa sama sekali sekarang.

"Anak-anak, waktu kalian tinggal 15 menit." Jung seonsaeng mengingatkan 7 orang yang tersisa.

...

Omo. 15 menit lagi. Bagaimana ini?

Aku melihat Yesung yang duduk di depanku. Mengapa dia begitu giat dan bersemangat? Soal-soal ini, membuatku ingin menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Kuakui, memang salahku. Pada waktu Jung seonsaeng menjelaskan aku sibuk membuat catatan-catatan kecil mengenai si kepala besar ini. Dia sangat suka menggigit kukunya, pada saat guru menjelaskan dia akan memerhatikan dengan baik, sangat semangat jika sudah ambil nilai pelajaran seni musik, sangat suka menjahili Donghae, tidak pernah mengganggu Jinki dan Key saat sedang bermesraan, dan dia sangat jarang mengutak-atik ponselnya.

Dan aku baru tahu kalau dia sangat semangat juga dalam matematika. A~ itu kelemahanku ..

"Kim Ryeowook."

"Ne, seonsaengnim?"

"Jangan melamun. Kerjakan dengan baik."

"Ne."

Si muka plastik menegurku. Aku hanya menunduk dalam. Tiba-tiba si Kim Yesung sudah berdiri dari bangku. Ah, sudah kuduga, dia pasti akan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas menyebalkan ini. Eh, bukan hanya dia, Siwon dan Donghae juga.

"Hyung, Siwon dan Donghae .." aku bermaksud memberitahu Kibum hyung dan Hyukkie hyung kalau dua target mereka sudah selesai.

"Sst! Diam Wookie! Hyung sedang berusaha untuk berkonsentrasi." Kibum hyung menjawab bisikanku.

Ya, berkonsentrasilah melampiaskan amarahmu pada kertas tidak bersalah itu. Kulihat Hyukkie hyung dan Minnie hyung sedang sibuk menulis juga. Aku sendiri sebenarnya sudah menulis juga. Tapi tulisanku tidak ada yang beres, semuanya makian kepada si big head. Sudahlah, daripada tambah pusing, lebih baik langsung kumpulkan saja. Nilai kan tidak mesti bagus. Tapi aku akan malu kalau nilaiku lebih rendah daripada anak-anak SMA ini, aku kan sudah 20 tahun. A~~ sedihnya TT^TT.

Aku berjalan dengan yakin untuk mengumpulkan hasil pekerjaanku. Jung seonsaeng menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka. Hyung-hyungku agak kaget ketika mereka melihat aku mengumpulkan duluan. Haha, mereka tidak tahu saja kalau aku ini cukup ahli, ahli menjawab asal. Ayo, Kim Ryeowook. Lupakan ulangan sampah itu, yang terpenting sekarang kau harus menemukan Kim Yesung dan menjadi dekat dengan dia. Fighting!

...

"Sunbae, sekolah meminta kita untuk menyiapkan satu orang untuk diikutkan di festival tahunan." Tiffany menghampiri Yesung yang sedang duduk tenang di kursinya. Namja itu sedang memeriksa beberapa data klub.

"Apa dari kelompok vokal tidak ada yang bisa?"

"Mereka semua harus mengikuti paduan suara untuk acara wisuda universitas nanti. Itu bertepatan dengan festival tahunan ini, sunbae."

Yesung mengangguk, Tiffany memerhatikan dengan seksama semua gerak-gerik namja itu. Sebenarnya festival tahunan itu masih 2 bulan lagi. Tapi persiapan sangat penting, apalagi kelompok vokal sedang berhalangan semua. Yesung sebenarnya bisa mengikuti festival itu. Tapi namja itu tidak mau, alasannya 3 bulan lagi mereka akan ujian akhir. Meskipun kelihatannya tidak peduli, Yesung sebenarnya sangat ingin menyumbangkan piala bagi sekolah. Tapi apa daya, mungkin kali ini bukan giliran Yesung untuk menyumbangkan suara emasnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiffany membuka pintu dan nampaklah sesosok namja mungil anak baru yang sedang ngos-ngosan. Yeoja sok cantik itu memandangi Ryeowook dengan tidak suka. Karena dia tahu Ryeowook ini seorang uke. Posisinya akan terancam.

"Kim Yesung."

"Kim Ryeowook?" Yesung bangkit dari duduk, ia menghampiri Ryeowook yang berdiri di depan pintu. Merasa dipandangi, Ryeowook langsung ganti ekspresi. Dia tersenyum semanis gula dan selebar pintu. "Ada apa?" Yesung bertanya.

"Aku ingin masuk klub musik."

"Buat apa?"

Gedubrak.

Wajah Ryeowook langsung masam. Dia datang baik-baik dengan niat mulia untuk masuk klub musik malah ditanggapi seperti ini oleh si ketua. Tiffany tersenyum senang melihat Yesung yang nampaknya tidak peduli pada Ryeowook. Tapi agen kita tidak akan menyerah. Dia tetap berusaha, terbukti, sekarang Ryeowook masuk melewati Tiffany dengan wajah yakin dan duduk di dekat Yesung.

"Tiffany, kau bisa keluar?"

"Sunbae." protes Tiffany. Yeoja itu takut kalau sampai uke yang baru saja menerobos masuk ini akan menggoda Yesung. Tiffany tidak tahu kalau Ryeowook itu hanya ingin masuk dan memaksa Yesung agar dia bisa masuk klub musik. Melakukan tindakan lebih jauh? Boro-boro, dia saja tidak mengerti apa itu seme dan uke.

Tiffany melangkahkan kaki keluar, langkah kakinya benar-benar kedengaran. Yeoja itu sengaja menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat berjalan. Menunjukkan kalau dia marah, tapi tentu saja Ryeowook tidak peduli. Apalagi Yesung, namja itu malah sedang sibuk melihat Ryeowook yang memandang Tiffany sambil mempoutkan bibir. Ryeowook sadar ia sedang dipandang, namja itu langsung menatap Kim Yesung sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes mautnya.

"Kim Yesung, aku ingin masuk klub musik. Biarkan aku masuk, hm? Kumohon ..."

Entah mimpi apa Yesung semalam.

...

"Siwon."

"Ne?"

"Kau sedang apa di sini?"

"Aku melatih adik-adik kelas yang ikut klub ini. Ada apa Bummie?"

'Bummie? Berani-beraninya kau memanggil aku dengan panggilan seimut itu ...' Kibum lumayan kesal, tapi ia segera menatap Siwon yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan senyum.

Sehabis ulangan tadi, semua agen NDC langsung berpencar dan mencari masing-masing target mereka. Ryeowook ke klub musik, Kibum ke klub olahraga, Eunhyuk ke klub tari, dan Sungmin ke kantin. Bukannya makan, tapi target Sungmin alias evil itu memang sedang di kantin. Kyuhyun anggota klub matematika, tapi dia sedang malas ikut. Karena kegiatan klub yang diikuti Kyuhyun itu sangat membosankan. Anggotanya adalah siswa-siswi yang akan dipersiapkan untuk mengikuti olimpiade. Kegiatan mereka hanya mengerjakan soal, tidak lebih dari itu. Untuk anak di atas rata-rata seperti Kyuhyun, hal seperti itu sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Kau suka olahraga, Siwon?"

"Tidak juga, tapi aku rutin berolahraga setiap hari. Aku atlit di sekolah ini, olahraga sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupku."

'Itu namanya lebih dari suka, kuda.' pikir Kibum. Setelah basa-basi sebentar, Kibum mengajak Siwon untuk ke beranda ruang klub. Mereka berbicara di situ, Kibum melakukan ini sebagai penjajakan pertamanya untuk melumpuhkan Siwon.

"Kibummie sendiri, menyukai apa?"

"Aku?" Kibum menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Sebagai manusia biasa, agen-agen NDC juga mempunyai hobi, tapi mereka tidak bisa melakukan semuanya secara bebas seperti orang lain. Mereka mengabdikan diri untuk pekerjaan yang bahkan tidak bisa dianggap sebagai pekerjaan yang menjanjikan. Tapi itulah hidup, semuanya punya jalan masing-masing. Kibum membetulkan kaca matanya, ia berpikir lama sebelum siap menjawab pertanyaan sederhana yang keluar dari mulut Siwon.

...

"Ya. Bagus sekali, Hyukkie. Terus seperti itu, one, two, three, four." Donghae memberi instruksi kepada anggota terbaru di klubnya. Tanpa ada yang menyadari, Eunhyuk adalah yang paling cepat dalam mendekati targetnya. Biarpun Eunhyuk lambat dalam pelajaran, dia ahli kalau menjerat orang lewat kesan pertama.

Setelah berpisah dengan agen-agen lain, Eunhyuk segera melaju menuju kantin. Ia membeli dua kotak susu stroberi. Setelah beberapa kali melihat Donghae minum susu stroberi saat kelas berlangsung, Eunhyuk menyimpulkan kalau namja ikan itu menyukai susu stroberi. Sama saja dengan dirinya yang maniak susu stroberi. Setelah selesai, Eunhyuk berjalan pelan melewati ruang klub tari. Saat itu pintunya sedang terbuka lebar. Jadi orang-orang bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau ada namja berwajah monyet yang bolak-balik melewati ruang klub tari dengan wajah bingungnya. Tentu saja Eunhyuk pura-pura. Tujuannya adalah Donghae yang sedang menari tanpa musik itu segera melihatnya dan langsung menghampiri dia. Tapi sudah 20 menit Donghae masih asyik menari saja. Kepala Eunhyuk sudah pusing.

Karena iseng dan sudah bosan berputar-putar saja, Eunhyuk meniru tarian Donghae. Namja ini sebenarnya dianugerahi bakat alami dalam tari, tapi ia tidak menyadarinya. Seluruh dinding ruangan klub tari adalah kaca, Donghae bisa melihat dengan jelas jika ada orang yang menari juga di luar. Meskipun tidak sedetil Donghae, jika dilihat tubuh Eunhyuk cukup lentur sebagai seorang pemula. Donghae tentu saja tertarik, namja itu berhenti menari dan menengok ke belakang. Eunhyuk langsung melompat untuk berbalik.

'Yes! Akhirnya kau datang juga, ikan asin!'

Eunhyuk tidak sadar kalau dia itu adalah ikan asin juga. Dia adalah anchovy dan anchovy masuk ke dalam golongan ikan asin.

"Lee Hyukjae? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Hm, aku bingung. Aku mencari-cari ruang klub tari, tapi sepertinya aku tersesat."

"Oh, kalau begitu kau datang ke tempat yang tepat. Ini adalah ruang klub tari."

"Jinjja?"

"Ne." Donghae tersenyum. Namja itu menolehkan kepalanya ke pintu. "Padahal papan namanya sudah diganti minggu lalu, masih tidak kelihatan juga, ya?"

Eunhyuk melihat ke pintu. Di situ terpampang dengan sangat jelas.

**~SEOUL INTERNATIONAL DANCE CLUB~**

...

Sungmin membawa nampan berisi minuman, kentang goreng, dan dua burger. Ia mencari-cari di mana Kyuhyun. Beruntung saat ini kantin yang biasa menjadi sarang para pasangan mesum agak sedikit lengang. Sungmin makin laju ketika dia melihat Kyuhyun sedang duduk sendirian sambil makan di sudut kantin. Namja itu nampak serius memerhatikan pemandangan luar. Seoul International memiliki beberapa kantin, kantin yang didatangi Kyuhyun terletak di lantai 3.

"Boleh duduk di sini?" Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya. Ia melirik Sungmin yang berdiri di samping sambil membawa nampan. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk ringan. Sungmin meletakkan nampan plastiknya di meja sisi seberang Kyuhyun, ia menarik kursi dan duduk di depan namja pucat itu.

"Kau tidak ikut kegiatan klub?"

"Malas."

Jujur sekali Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin manggut-manggut, ia mengambil kentang goreng dan mulai memakannya. Burger Kyuhyun sudah mulai habis, tinggal kopinya saja yang masih ada. Sungmin sengaja membeli dua burger supaya ia juga bisa memberi Kyuhyun dan berharap mereka akan cepat akrab.

"Kau mau?" Sungmin menawarkan burgernya yang satu lagi untuk Kyuhyun.

"Ah, tidak usah."

"Mengapa? Ini, makan saja."

"Jangan!" tangan Kyuhyun menahan Sungmin untuk tidak menaruh burger itu di piringnya yang telah kosong.

"Terimalah. Kita kan teman, aku tidak akan mampu kok memakan semua ini." senyum cerah Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum juga.

"Ani-ah, itu tidak perlu. Sekali makan, kau biasa menghabiskan 2 porsi kan? Melihat badanmu yang gendut itu, aku sudah tahu. Kau makan saja, ok? Aku memang masih lapar, tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambil makananmu. Aku akan pesan ke depan. Kau tunggu di sini, ok?"

JELEGAAARRR

Bumi gonjang-ganjing, malaikat menampakkan wujudnya, pasangan-pasangan normal musnah ditelan laut, Sungmin menyiapkan senapan untuk segera mengeksekusi Kyuhyun. Demi burger laknat dan bibir pucat seorang Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin benar-benar marah sekarang. Kalau dia tidak sedang menjalankan misi, dipastikan Cho Kyuhyun mati mengambang di Sungai Han oleh martial artsnya.

'ERRRRRRR ... EVIL CHO. AKU SUDAH MEMBELI 2 BURGER UNTUK BERBAGI DENGANMU DAN DENGAN MUDAHNYA KAU BILANG AKU GENDUT? LIHAT SAJA NANTI, KALAU SUDAH SELESAI DENGAN MISI SIALAN INI AKU AKAN MEMUSNAHKANMU.'

Sungmin menaruh burgernya yang belum habis, dia melangkahkan kaki dengan hentakan keras. Foxy eyesnya berkilat marah, tapi Sungmin masih cukup waras untuk tidak memusnahkan seisi kantin. Dia keluar lewat pintu samping, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah memesan makanan lagi. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju meja dengan membawa nampannya. Namja itu meletakkan nampan dan heran melihat kursi yang diduduki Sungmin kini telah kosong.

"Sungmin ke mana, ya? Makanannya tidak dihabiskan lagi."

...

Ryeowook berbaring di ranjang Eunhyuk, saat ini empat orang itu sedang berkumpul di kamar Eunhyuk. Mereka biasanya akan berbincang seputar penyelidikan dan apa saja yang mereka alami seharian tadi. Sungmin terduduk dengan wajah merana di lantai beralaskan karpet beludru. Namja cantik itu terlihat memasukkan segenggam popcorn ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Kibum juga begitu, ia begitu murung. Yang berwajah cerah adalah dua agen paling abal di NDC, siapa lagi kalau bukan Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook. Eunhyuk sedang menyedot susu stroberi sambil senyam-senyum tak jelas. Ryeowook, ia berbaring di ranjang dan guling-guling di situ sampai sprei ranjang Eunhyuk hancur tak berbentuk.

"Ya .. mengapa kalian begitu ceria? Tidakkah kalian tahu hidup kita begitu hampa?" Kibum mengeluarkan suara emasnya yang tertahan dari tadi. Namja itu menatap lurus televisi yang ada di depannya.

"Dongsaeng-ah, apa aku begitu gemuk?" suara halus Sungmin terdengar. Ia nampak merenungi nasibnya. Walaupun emosi dikatai gemuk oleh Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin akhirnya galau juga.

"Hyung, apa yang begitu hampa? Hidup kita begitu menyenangkan ... apalagi dengan adanya misi ini, aku merasa semakin bersemangat!" Eunhyuk menampilkan wajah monyet yang berbinar melihat sekarung pisang.

"Minnie hyung, hyung tidak gemuk. Tapi sexy ..." ucap namja berbadan kecil yang masih tidak bosan merusak ranjang Eunhyuk itu.

"Tapi Cho Kyuhyun bilang aku gemuk." bibir Sungmin mengerucut. Sesaat kamar Eunhyuk hening, lalat pun tak berani lewat. Semuanya diam sebelum hitung mundur bersiap memuntahkan tawa keras mereka.

"HAHHAHAHHA!" tiga orang yang sedang dalam mood berbeda itu tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, apalagi melihat wajah kuyu Sungmin saat dia mengatakan sebab mengapa dia bisa semurung itu. Ranjang Eunhyuk sampai hancur lebur karena cakaran Ryeowook.

"Ya! Beraninya kalian tertawa?! Aku hampir menghancurkan seisi kantin dengan martial artsku jika aku tidak ingat kita sedang dalam misi."

"Bwahahaha ... Minnie hyung, bagaimana bisa kau murung seharian cuma gara-gara dibilang gemuk oleh namja usia 18 tahun?" Kibum terkikik, sekilas kesedihannya sirna begitu saja.

PIP PIP PIP

Eunhyuk segera berlari menuju interkom kamar yang lampunya berkedip dan mengeluarkan bunyi. Ia menekan salah satu tombol dan layar interkom memunculkan wajah Tan sajang. Tiga namja lainnya langsung berbaris di belakang Eunhyuk dengan posisi tegak.

"Segera ke ruanganku."

"Ne, sajangnim!" teriak mereka berempat kompak.

...

Aku mengambil beberapa kaleng kosong yang berserakan di meja kaca yang ada di kamarku. Saat ini kami berempat sedang berkumpul di rumahku. Karena besok adalah Sabtu, kami bebas datang jam berapa saja. Besok adalah waktu untuk bimbingan konseling dan kami sering bolos dan berencana untuk bolos lagi besok. Hehe.

Tadi siang aku cukup dikejutkan oleh uke baru penghuni kelasku. Dia memohon agar aku memasukkannya ke klub musik. Aku sebenarnya tidak melarang dia sama sekali untuk masuk ke dalam klubku, aku hanya bertanya 'buat apa?'. Aku bertanya seperti itu karena jelas aku ingin tahu buat apa siswa baru yang sudah kelas 12 mengikuti ekskul? Sebentar lagi kami ujian, dan bagi anak kelas 12, ekskul sudah tidak diwajibkan lagi. Apa motif seorang uke seperti Kim Ryeowook mau masuk ke klub musik? Bahkan sampai memohon segala, pakai puppy eyes lagi, puppy eyesnya berhasil juga buat aku goyah.

Donghae melemparkan bola kaki kesayangannya ke aku. Dasar ikan, tidak pernah lihat orang tampan ya? Dari tadi aku hanya diam, menunggu tiga namja kurang tampan itu mengacak-acak kamarku. Rencananya mereka bertiga akan menginap, aku sih senang-senang saja. Malam ini ditemani, tapi aku berat hati juga kalau melihat Kyuhyun ngiler di bantalku. Siwon adalah yang paling bisa diandalkan. Dia ini yang paling alim walaupun tidak bisa dibilang alim. Lihat saja sekarang, dia sibuk bongkar-bongkar rak buku. Tidak seperti Donghae dan Kyuhyun, kerjaannya main saja. Tidak sadar kalau sebentar lagi akan ujian. Yang paling dikhawatirkan itu Donghae. Bagaimana bisa lulus kalau tiap hari menirukan tarian boyband?

"Hae, handphonemu!" Siwon mengambil android Donghae yang bergetar di atas meja, Donghae segera menyambutnya dan keluar dari kamarku.

"Hyungdeul, hari Minggu kalian semua ke rumahku." si maniak game meletakkan PSPnya dan mulai bicara serius.

"Ne. Tapi kau jemput aku, aku malas bawa kendaraan." Siwon menjawab masih dengan memegang buku-buku tebal.

"Tenang saja. Kalian bertiga aku jemput."

Tak menyangka, tiga tahun mengenal Kyuhyun, ini pertama kalinya dia mau menjemput kami dengan sukarela. Sebelum ini, dijemput Cho Kyuhyun itu mustahil. Yang ada dia yang minta jemput orang lain. Tapi ini bagus, suatu peningkatan yang signifikan.

Donghae membuka pintu kamar dan masuk, masih dengan memegang handphone ia mendatangi kami bertiga. Dari wajahnya, ada sesuatu yang perlu kami ketahui. Apa dia baru saja mendapat malapetaka besar?

"Hyung, Won, Kyu, hari Minggu kalian ke rumahku." ucapnya lantang. Kyuhyun langsung merenung mendengar itu.

"Hae hyung, aku sudah duluan mengajak Yesung hyung, Siwon hyung, dan kau untuk menginap di rumahku hari Minggu."

"Ya, kau tidak ada mengajakku, evil."

"Tubuh aslimu memang tidak ada di sini waktu aku bilang kepada Yesung hyung dan Siwon hyung, tapi rohmu masih ada ..."

"Roh Donghae? Di mana Kyu?" aku menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Di mana roh Donghae yang lepas dari tubuhnya itu.

"Itu, di dalam akuarium."

PLETAK.

"Rohku bukan dalam wujud ikan, apalagi ikan cupang kesepian seperti itu." Donghae setengh berteriak setelah memukul kepala Kyuhyun yang sangat berharga itu. Isi kepala itu aset kami berempat, sangat berguna.

Haha, kasihan sekali ikan cupang yang kubeli 2 bulan lalu, tidak dirawat sama sekali. Sudah mengenaskan dan tidak enak dilihat. Padahal waktu aku beli penjualnya bilang cupang ini sering menang kontes. Tidak tahu juga kontes apa, sekarang pemenang kontes sudah hampir mati di dalam akuarium di kamar seorang Kim Yesung. He~

"Memangnya ada apa Hae? Sepertinya penting sekali." untung Siwon datang mengembalikan situasi ke mode normal.

"Halmoni akan datang ke rumah beberapa hari lagi. Dia bilang sangat merindukan kalian dan ingin segera bertemu. Dan appa bilang hari Minggu kalian bertiga wajib ada di rumah."

"Wa .. bagus, kalau begitu. Hyung, kalian tidak perlu ke rumahku dan aku tidak perlu menjemput kalian lagi, kita ke rumah Hae hyung saja. Sebenarnya aku mengajak kalian karena umma, appa, dan noona akan pergi ke luar kota. Eh, tidak disangka halmoni akan datang. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya ..."

Busuk sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun. Kukira kau memang dengan sukarela dan tulus ikhlas ingin menjemput. Ternyata, kau hanya mengajak kami untuk menemanimu menunggu rumah yang sedang kosong.

...

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan mengetahui hasil ulangan yang telah kalian kerjakan dengan maksimal beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku sangat kecewa melihat hasilnya, kalian tidak mengerjakan ulangan yang kuberikan dengan maksimal."

Celoteh Jung seonsaeng membuat siswa-siswi berdecak malas. Ulangan kemarin mereka sudah remedial, jangan sampai mereka remedial lagi kali ini. Hampir semua siswa khawatir akan hasilnya. Termasuk para agen kita, mereka pucat pasi. Terbalik dengan empat namja idola yang tidak menunjukkan raut khawatir sama sekali. Mereka masih bisa tertawa dengan tenang.

"Tapi kali ini, aku tidak akan memberi kalian remedial lagi. Tiga bulan lagi kalian ujian akhir dan kita tidak punya waktu untuk mengulang materi. Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memberikan solusi alternatif yang lebih baik. Tapi sebelumnya, aku akan bagikan hasil ulangan kalian."

'Jangan sampai si muka plastik menyebut nilainya ...' Ryeowook berdoa dalam hati. Dia tidak mau dicap sebagai siswa pindahan yang bodoh. Biarpun Tan sajang tidak meminta mereka untuk mendapatkan nilai yang bagus di sekolah, empat agen kita merasa punya tanggung jawab untuk mendapatkan hasil akademik yang baik. Sebenarnya alasan utama adalah mereka malu jika mendapat nilai lebih jelek daripada remaja-remaja di sekolah itu.

"Cho Kyuhyun, pertahankan nilaimu."

"Gamsahamnida seonsaengnim."

Kyuhyun kembali ke bangkunya. Kemudian secara berturut-turut Siwon, Yesung, dan Donghae maju untuk mengambil hasil ulangan. Mereka mendapatkan pujian dari Jung seonsaengnim yang genit itu. Bagaimana tidak genit kalau memberikan selamat sambil mengelus-elus bahu murid sendiri? Mengelusnya lama lagi, dengan tangan yang hampir pindah ke dada bidang namja-namja itu.

"Kim Kibum, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook. Perbaiki lagi." wajah Jung seonsaeng datar, beda sekali saat membagikan ulangan Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun. Tiga namja cantik itu kembali ke tempat duduk dengan menunduk. Selanjutnya Eunhyuk maju ke depan, wajah namja itu tidak pernah menunjukkan kekhawatiran yang berarti. Tapi di dalam hati monyetnya ia juga sedikit takut.

"Lee Hyukjae, kau banyak tidak teliti. Rumusnya terbalik-balik, perbaiki lagi."

...

Kikikikikik. Rumusnya terbalik-balik?

Aku menepuk pelan tangan Hyukkie hyung sebelum ia duduk di kursi. Kalian mau tahu nilaiku? Enak saja, tidak semudah itu. Gopek dulu.

Nilaiku tidak terlalu buruk. 50. Tidak buruk kan?

50 adalah setengah dari 100. Jadi aku hanya kehilangan setengah dari yang seharusnya aku dapatkan. Ingat, setengah. Hanya setengah.

Kertas Kim Yesung ada di atas mejanya. Sial, 95. Bagaimana bisa begitu tinggi? Arghh... aku ingin membedah kepala besarnya itu dan menukar otaknya dengan otakku. Nilai 4 namja itu berkisar dari 90 sampai 100. Jangkauan kami juga hampir sama, 50 sampai 60. Dan tidak usah kalian tebak lagi siapa yang terendah. Aku sakit hati mendengarnya. Aku benar-benar kalah oleh targetku yang orientasi seksualnya belum jelas ini.

"Itu semua adalah hasil kalian. Aku yakin jika berusaha lebih maksimal, kalian bisa mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik dari itu. Tentang solusi alternatif yang aku berikan, itu adalah belajar kelompok. Satu kelompok terdiri dari dua orang."

"Seonsaengnim, mengapa hanya dua orang? Itu terlalu sedikit." Donghae memprotes.

"Kalau terlalu banyak orang tidak akan serius dan malah jadi main-main."

"Tapi kan –"

"Jangan membantah, Lee Donghae."

Deathglarenya sungguh kejam.

"Dan khusus untuk kelompok-kelompok ini, aku yang akan menentukan semuanya. Kalian tinggal datang ke ruang guru untuk melihat kalian akan satu kelompok dengan siapa. Jangan pernah membantah atau mencoba bertukar. Setelah resmi terbentuk, kegiatan belajar-mengajar akan dilakukan dengan metode belajar kelompok. Nilai yang kalian dapat akan dibagi untuk berdua. Jadi bekerjalah sebaik-baiknya. Jangan merugikan orang lain."

Aigoo, Jung seonsaeng benar-benar cerdas. Dengan ini, kami akan lebih mudah menjalani semuanya. Aku akan sekelompok dengan Kim Yesung, Bummie hyung dengan Choi Siwon, Hyukkie hyung dengan Lee Donghae, dan Minnie hyung dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Wa~ menyenangkan sekali bisa semudah ini. Hm, tapi kan Jung seonsaeng yang memilih. Tidak peduli, biar bagaimanapun aku harus sekelompok dengan Kim Yesung!

Tbc

**Halo chingu! mohon maaf lahir batin ya, selamat merayakan idul fitri besok .. semoga semuanya senang!^^**

**i love you**


	5. Chapter 5

Dimension`~

A Yewook Fanfiction

Starring Yewook and other couple...

AU, OOC berat, gaje, typo(s), fantasi berlebihan, romance,

YAOI, BL, GS, nyampur semua.

Check it out~

KHAYALAN BERAT!

..DLDR..

...

TING TONG

"Kim Ryeowook? Masuklah."

Ryeowook tersenyum manis ala uke lalu melangkah masuk, ia mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumah yang tersedia. Yesung mempersilakan tamunya untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Leeteuk datang dan melihat Ryeowook, dia langsung kegirangan.

"Wah, ini temannya Sungie, ya? Siapa namamu, anak manis?"

Ryeowook menyingkirkan tangan Leeteuk yang sibuk mengelus-elus pipinya. "Kim Ryeowook imnida." ia menunduk lembut, Leeteuk hampir menganggap Ryeowook calon menantunya saking sopannya anak itu.

"Umma, kami mau ke atas dulu. Makanannya di antar ke atas saja."

"Ok, ok. Belajar yang rajin, ne?"

Yesung melewati sang umma diikuti Ryeowook di belakangnya. Namja mungil itu menunduk hormat kepada Leeteuk sebelum akhirnya ikut naik tangga. Di hari Sabtu pagi yang cerah ini, Yesung dan Ryeowook mengadakan kerja kelompok di rumah Yesung.

Flashback

"Kira-kira kita sekelompok dengan siapa ya?"

"Aku dengan Kim Yesung, Bummie hyung dengan Choi Siwon, Hyukkie hyung dengan Lee Donghae, dan Minnie hyung dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Itu sih maumu, Wookie. Aku masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun."

"Hyung, kita harus profesional." Kibum mengingatkan, Sungmin hanya mengangguk pasrah. Mereka sampai di kantor guru dan berhenti di depan papan yang sudah ditempeli kertas-kertas berisi nama-nama siswa. Eunhyuk mencari namanya dan ia memekik senang ketika melihat ia satu kelompok dengan Lee Donghae. Kibum hanya merespon dengan anggukan kecil ketika melihat nama Choi Siwon berada di dekat namanya sendiri. Sungmin menendang asal ke dinding ketika ia tahu ia akan sekelompok dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Tiga agen mendapatkan target mereka dengan mudah, lain dengan Ryeowook.

"Eh? Mengapa aku tidak sekelompok dengan Kim Yesung. Ah~ aku tidak mau sekelompok dengan Shindong." Ryeowook memukul-mukul dinding yang tak bersalah. Ia tidak terima harus sekelompok dengan namja berbadan tambun yang kerjaannya hanya makan.

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan tip-ex dari saku blazer, ia menyerahkan benda kecil namun sangat berguna itu ke tangan Ryeowook.

"Buat apa, Hyukkie hyung? A~~ aku benci, aku tidak mau sekelompok dengan Shindong ... aku mau sekelompok dengan Yesung ..."

BLETAK

"Cepat tukar namamu dengan nama teman kelompok Yesung, bodoh." Eunyuk berbisik sambil merapatkan barisan dengan Kibum dan Sungmin untuk menutupi aksi mereka.

"Oh, iya, benar."

Namja mungil itu menekan tip-ex di atas namanya sendiri dan di atas nama Shim Changmin, orang yang sebenarnya akan sekelompok dengan Yesung. Ia segera menuliskan namanya di samping nama Kim Yesung dan Shim Changmin di samping Shin Donghee.

"Wookie, sudah belum?" Kibum bertanya, ia melongokkan kepala ke belakang. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Kibum mengawasi kalau-kalau ada orang yang lewat. Ryeowook mengangguk, ia memasukkan pen ke dalam saku dan mengembalikan tip-ex Eunhyuk. Jung seonsaeng menulis nama-nama siswa dengan tulisan tangan, tidak diketik, jadi kemungkinan Ryeowook dan yang lain untuk dicurigai sangat kecil. Entah mengapa hanya nama siswa-siswi kelas Ryeowook yang ditulis dengan menggunakan tulisan tangan.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini." Ryeowook memberi tiupan terakhir ke kertas untuk membuat tulisannya cepat kering. Kibum, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk mengangguk. Mereka bersiap untuk berbalik dan berjalan.

PLUK PLUK PLUK PLUK

"Halo anak-anak!" sapa Heechul akrab, ia mendaratkan satu-satu tangannya di pundak Ryeowook, Kibum, Sungmin, dan Eunhyuk. Empat agen hanya bisa menatap kepala sekolah mereka horor. Heechul malah tersenyum lebar sekali. "Sedang apa kalian di sini?"

"Hm, kami disuruh Kim seonsaeng untuk mengambil buku di mejanya, seonsaengnim."

"Ne, benar itu, seonsaengnim." Eunhyuk membenarkan kebohongan cerdas yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kibum. Sungmin dan Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk sambil senyum.

"Begitukah?"

"Ne."

"Oh .. aku hanya mau tanya. Ke mana orang yang biasa mengantarkan kalian itu? Yang biasanya pakai kacamata hitam dan setelan jas rapi ..." Heechul mendekatkan diri ke empat orang itu. Sungmin, Eunhyuk, dan Ryeowook masih bingung. Tapi Kibum sudah tahu bahwa kepala sekolah genit ini menanyakan Hangeng.

"Maksud seonsaengnim, wali kami? Tan Hangeng?"

"YA! Itu! Benar sekali! Nama wali kalian Tan Hangeng kan? Berarti dia orangnya! Ke mana saja dia selama ini?" tanya Heechul antusias.

"Masih memendam diri di kamar menghitung pengeluaran perusahaan sambil minum secangkir kopi pahit." dengan tenang Ryeowook berceloteh, Eunhyuk langsung menginjak kakinya dan menatap namja mungil itu tajam. Ryeowook sadar dan otomatis menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Sekarang ia sedang berada di Cina, seonsaengnim. Anda ada perlu apa dengan wali kami?"

"Oh, begitu. Ani, aku hanya menanyakan kabar wali murid-muridku dalam rangka menjalin hubungan yang lebih baik lagi antar sesama pembimbing murid."

Kim Heechul si uke genit berbohong. Jelas-jelas ia naksir pada Tan Hangeng. Kibum hanya tersenyum tipis, 'Jangan coba-coba mendekati sajangnim kami, kau kepala sekolah abnormal.'

"Permisi, seonsaengnim. Kami harus segera kembali ke kelas."

"Ne, kembalilah sana. Belajar yang rajin, ne?"

Flashback End

Kibum duduk tenang di beranda rumah Siwon. Mereka memutuskan belajar di beranda karena kebetulan udaranya cukup hangat dan angin terus berhembus pelan. Suasana yang sangat cocok untuk belajar. Siwon masih asyik mengerjakan soal fisika yang cukup membuatnya wajah tampannya agak berkerut. Kibum sendiri tidak mau bersusah payah, ia hanya menonton. Tapi Siwon tidak bergeming, ia tetap asyik dalam dunia soal fisikanya.

"Hei, Choi Siwon, berhentilah sebentar. Apa otakmu tidak kram?"

"Eh? Anio, otakku tidak kram sama sekali."

Kibum hanya mencibir ketika Siwon sedikit mengangkat kepala dan kembali mengerjakan soal lagi. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan pensil ke meja dan sengaja membuat keributan. Siwon sebenarnya agak kebisingan, tapi karena dia adalah namja kalem yang tidak mungkin membentak seorang uke, apalagi uke cantik dan pintar seperti Kibum, ia diam saja dan terus mengerjakan soal.

"Choi Siwon, apa kau tidak punya seorang pacar?"

"Taemin adalah kekasih Minho, Key adalah kekasih Jinki, Tao adalah kekasih Kris, Luhan adalah kekasih Sehun, bla bla bla ..." Siwon mengabsen semua uke-uke yang sudah memiliki pacar. Kibum mendengar dengan malas, dalam hati ia berpikir, 'Mengapa yang kau sebut itu namja semua?'

Siwon melanjutkan, "Semua teman kelas kita sudah memiliki pacar, kecuali aku, Yesung, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun."

'Ya, kau dan teman-temanmu itu memang tidak diketahui menyukai yeoja atau namja.'

"Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"NE?"

...

Aku memerhatikan dengan seksama ketika Yesung menerangkan pelajaran. Sebenarnya dari tadi aku tidak mendengar ocehan tentang pelajaran-pelajaran sampah itu, aku sedang mencari celah supaya bisa memasukkan Yesung ke dalam NDC. Bagaimanapun waktu kami tidak banyak. Aku meminum es buah yang baru saja umma Yesung yang ternyata seorang namja mengantarkannya ke dalam kamar. Setelah aku lihat, kamar si kepala besar ini bersih juga. Aku sempat menduga mungkin dia bekerja keras membersihkannya saat aku mau datang, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Yesung sangat rapi dalam urusan kamar.

"Hm, Yesung, aku mau tanya."

"Apa?"

"Kau suka yeoja atau namja?"

"EH? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?!"

Kim Yesung sepertinya kaget, wajahnya seperti orang keselek. Dia memang keselek melon.

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"..."

Mengapa kau malah makan? Jawab pertanyaanku, big head.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan yang tadi saja. Tadi kita baru sampai nomor 10 kan?"

Aku menggembungkan pipiku, jawabannya sungguh mengecewakan. Aku kan hanya ingin tahu dia menyukai namja atau yeoja. Jika dia menyukai yeoja, pekerjaanku akan lebih mudah. Tapi kalau dia menyukai namja, aku ingin segera berhenti dari misi. Kau ini hobi sekali sih mengerjakan soal? Aku sudah bosan tahu mengerjakan angka dan huruf-huruf terkutuk ini, rasanya ingin melempar semuanya.

"Kim Yesung, aku tidak mau belajar jika kau tidak jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ya sudah, tidak usah belajar saja."

"Aku tidak mau sekelompok denganmu jika kau tidak jawab pertanyaanku."

"Ya sudah, nanti aku akan bilang pada Jung seonsaeng supaya kau bisa sekelompok dengan yang lain."

AAAA~~~~~ TT^TT

Bukan begini maksudku!

"Ya sudah, ayo kita belajar lagi, Kim Yesung."

...

Haha, kau pikir kau bisa memperdaya aku, uke mungil?

Tidak bisa. Tidak akan bisa.

Sebenarnya aku agak khawatir jika Ryeowook tidak mau belajar, bagaimanapun nilai dia adalah nilaiku juga. Tapi sekarang dengan sendirinya dia mau belajar. Pertanyaannya tadi cukup membuatku terguncang juga. Aku sendiri belum menemukan orang yang kusukai, entah yeoja atau namja. Tapi mengapa Kim Ryeowook bertanya seperti itu? Aneh sekali.

"Kim Ryeowook, kau sendiri, apa sudah mempunyai namjachingu?"

UHUK UHUK UHUK

"Namjachingu?!" Ryeowook berteriak, aku mengangguk untuk meyakinkan pertanyaanku tadi. Apa aku salah? Uke seperti dia, harusnya mencari namjachingu kan? Dia disandingkan dengan yeoja? Haha, lucu sekali. Dia lebih manis dari yeojachingunya. Haha.

"Hei, Kim Yesung, mengapa kau tertawa?" Ryeowook menatapku tajam.

Aku menggeleng, "Anio."

"Aku tidak berpikir ke hal-hal seperti itu."

Wow, aku terkesima. Tidak disangka, ternyata Kim Ryeowook tidak memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu. Dia mungkin tipikal orang yang suka belajar daripada pergi berkumpul bersama teman-teman. Tapi bukannya nilai ulangan Ryeowook kemarin 50? Hm, mungkin dia mulai dengan hal kecil dan akan mendapat prestasi besar saat kelulusan. Bisa jadi, dari tadi dia juga sangat konsentrasi memerhatikan aku saat menerangkan materi.

TOK TOK TOK

"Sungie! Wookie!""

"Umma?"

Aigoo, ummaku mengantarkan makanan lagi. Sebenarnya kami mau belajar atau mencicipi semua masakan buatan dia? Aku memutar bola mata malas, tapi Ryeowook sudah bangkit dan membantu ummaku membawa nampan. Wah, dia peka juga. Umma tersenyum lalu mencubit pipi tirusnya lagi, kulihat dia tersenyum kecil dan menundukkan kepala ketika umma keluar dari kamar. Aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah ketika dia menoleh.

"Kim Yesung, kita istirahat sebentar, ne? Aku capek."

Aku mengangguk, Ryeowook tampak senang, ia membuka pintu geser lalu keluar dan duduk di balkon. Aku mengikutinya lalu duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Sinar matahari pagi menyinari wajah kami berdua. Hangat.

"Kim Yesung, tentang pertanyaanku tadi, aku serius. Kau menyukai yeoja atau namja?"

Kau ini, aku tidak tahu aku menyukai siapa. A~, aku tahu.

"Kau menyukaiku, Kim Ryeowook?"

PUIH PUIH UHUK UHUK PUIH PUIH

Mengapa dia malah muntah-muntah begitu? Sebagai namja tampan nan populer di Seoul International, aku menepuk pelan punggungnya dan berinsiatif menawarkan segelas air putih. Tadi Ryeowook memang memasukkan cukup banyak kimbap ke mulutnya. Apakah kimbap buatan umma asin? Entahlah.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Ne, uhuk, uhuk." Ryeowook meminum air putih lagi. Aku menunggu sampai ia bisa berbicara normal kembali.

"Dari mana kau bisa membuat kesimpulan tak berdasar seperti itu?!"

Tak berdasar katanya? Memang iya sih.

"Hm, aku hanya, mengira. Apakah aku salah?"

"Ne. Kau salah besar."

Aku mengangguk, dengan karamelnya yang membulat ia menatapku tajam. Aku kelewat percaya diri, mungkin Kim Ryeowook menyukai seme seperti Siwon yang mempunyai tubuh atletis dan berkepribadian kalem. Tidak seperti aku yang meskipun kadar ketampananku melebihi Siwon, Kyuhyun, Donghae atau bahkan seme-seme manapun di dunia, tubuhku masih kalah jauh darinya. Aku juga mempunyai kepribadian awut-awutan, pemalas, baik hati, cerdas, rajin, dan tampan. Tapi jika disandingkan dengan Kim Ryeowook, aku cocok kan? Ayo readerdeul, jawab aku! Jawab aku sekarang juga! Katakan kalau Kim Yesung cocok bersanding dengan Kim Ryeowook!

...

Kyuhyun asyik dengan benda kotak yang ada di hadapannya, di sampingnya ada Sungmin yang duduk tenang dengan wajah bersiap mengeluarkan jurus-jurus ampuh yang baru saja ia ciptakan untuk memusnahkan Cho Kyuhyun ke alam baka. Sudah 3 jam Sungmin berada di rumah Kyuhyun dan kerjaannya hanya menemani namja pucat itu bermain PS. Jika dibilang Sungmin marah, ia tidak marah. Adakah tingkat emosi yang lebih tinggi dari marah? Dendam, Sungmin dendam. Ia ingin sekali mematahkan benda kotak itu dan menenggelamkannya di Sungai Han bersama pemiliknya, Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi karena Kyuhyun enak dilihat dan tampan, Sungmin terpaksa mengumpulkan kesabarannya yang sudah tercerai-berai dan mempertahankannya lagi.

"Kyuhyun."

"Hm?

"Kau lebih pilih game atau wanita?"

"Game."

"Makanan atau game?"

"Game. Aku bukan Changmin."

Perlu diingat bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah Changmin, teman sekelas mereka yang lebih memilih makanan dibandingkan jodoh.

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah pribadi yang cukup susah diajak bersusah-susah. Untuk menjadi agen NDC diperlukan ketahanan mental dan fisik, tidak sembarangan. Mereka yang agen NDC diwajibkan menjalani kehidupan teratur yang dijadwalkan. Tidak ada bersenang-senang, setiap hari harus berolahraga rutin, menjalani pelatihan strategi, aktif membantu anggota NDC yang kesusahan, dan selalu siap siaga jika menghadapi situasi yang tidak terduga sekalipun. Tapi cukup mengherankan, hasil tempaan selama bertahun-tahun ternyata menghasilkan agen-agen berwajah manis dan berbadan uke. Untuk makanan, mereka masih makan tiga kali sehari.

Di rumah Donghae, Eunhyuk justru bersenang-senang sambil mengasah bakat alaminya. Ia dan Donghae asyik menari dengan musik yang disetel keras-keras. Karena kebetulan umma dan appa Donghae sedang berada di Mokpo menjemput halmoni Donghae yang akan berkunjung ke Seoul, rumah namja ikan itu sepi. Sekarang hanya ada dia dan Eunhyuk yang asyik dengan gerakan-gerakan mereka yang tidak pantas dilihat ibu hamil dan balita.

"Woohoo! I say Donghae, you say?!"

"Oppa!"

"Donghae?"

"Oppa!"

"Donghae?"

"Oppa!"

Agak aneh juga mendengar Eunhyuk terus-terusan memanggil Donghae dengan kata-kata 'oppa'. Tapi dari antara monyet dan ikan itu, tak ada satupun yang menyadari keganjilan itu. Lagi pula mereka asyik-asyik saja menari dengan lagu itu. Tidak ada yang salah. Awalnya Eunhyuk datang dengan membawa tas yang berisi bertumpuk-tumpuk buku di punggungnya. Saking banyaknya buku yang ia bawa, namja monyet itu juga menenteng buku-buku serta kamus tebal di tangannya. Sebenarnya itu hanya untuk gaya-gayaan saja, karena kemarin Eunhyuk mendapat nilai yang cukup bagus di ulangan pertamanya pada pelajaran Jung seonsaengnim, ia ingin menunjukkan pada Donghae bahwa sebenarnya ia siswa yang pintar. Ia tidak tahu saja kalau buku-buku itu dapat membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

Eunhyuk kelelahan, Donghae memberikan sebotol air mineral dingin yang baru ia ambil dari dapur. Air itu langsung diteguk oleh Eunhyuk, karena terlalu semangat airnya sampai tumpah membasahi ujung bibir Eunhyuk dan mengalir mulus sampai ke leher putihnya. Donghae tertegun, ia bahkan belum meminum airnya dan malah terdiam memerhatikan Eunhyuk yang sekarang memejamkan mata sambil mengelap keringat yang mengucur dengan handuk kecilnya. Dengan tatapan ikan yang melotot, jelas saja Eunhyuk menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Ia menaruh botol di meja dan menghampiri si ikan yang agak salah tingkah.

"Wae?"

"Hm, ani. Apakah kita bisa belajar dengan kondisi badan seperti ini?"

Eunhyuk melihat tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan baju kaos yang sudah basah karena keringat, ia akan belajar matematika? Yang benar saja, ia akan membuang semua buku tebal itu dan menghidupkan musik lagi. Donghae juga sudah sangat berkeringat. Awalnya Eunhyuk datang baik-baik ke rumah Donghae dan mengajaknya belajar. Mereka sudah siap di depan meja dengan berbagai buku bermacam warna, ukuran, dan model. Tapi handphone laknat Donghae berdering dan memperdengarkan lagu yang cukup enak dan cocok untuk menjadi musik pengiring tarian. Tubuh Eunhyuk cukup peka, ia menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan pundaknya mengikuti irama lagu. Donghae yang ketua klub musik juga tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan itu, ia ikut menari dan hasil akhirnya mereka pergi ke tempat Donghae biasa latihan menari di lantai tiga rumahnya. Berjam-jam mereka menari dan masih asyik-asyik saja. Donghae yang lebih senior dalam hal ini mengajarkan Eunhyuk cukup banyak gerakan. Mereka berdua saling berbagi dan terlihat menikmati.

"Hari sudah siang, sebaiknya aku pulang sa-"

"Pulang? Jangan! Kita kan belum belajar sama sekali."

"Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini, mana bisa belajar .."

"Apakah kau bisa memasak? Aku lapar." Donghae cepat-cepat mencari alasan lain supaya Eunhyuk tidak pulang. Tapi Eunhyuk menggeleng, ia memang tidak bisa memasak sama sekali. Mana mungkin ia berpura-pura pandai memasak seperti halnya dia berpura-pura menjadi siswa yang pintar, soal-soal matematika tidak bisa disamakan dengan api kompor. Daripada rumah Donghae menjadi sasaran eksperimen gagal, lebih baik Eunhyuk jujur.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak."

Namja ikan menganggukkan kepala sambil tersenyum, ia maklum. Wajar saja, menurut Donghae tidak semua uke harus pintar memasak. Ia juga menerima kalau kekasihnya nanti tidak bisa memasak. Eunhyuk menunjukkan wajah lesu, ia berharap Donghae tidak mengusirnya mentah-mentah. Ia masih ingin lebih lama lagi di rumah ini supaya ia bisa menjalankan tugasnya. Ia bahkan belum menginterogasi Donghae sedikitpun.

"Kita makan di luar saja. Kaja."

"Yes!"

"Kau bilang apa tadi, Hyukkie? Aku tidak dengar."

"Eh, tidak. Kaja."

Donghae mengambil kunci mobil dan menutup pintu utama rumahnya. Mereka pun pergi mencari makan siang. Di dalam mobil Eunhyuk mengetuk-ngetuk kepala, ia merasa bodoh karena berseru agak keras tadi. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh teman barunya, ia kembali konsentrasi menyetir. Mereka hampir sampai.

...

"Choi Siwon, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi, huh?!"

"Kau bertanya apa aku sudah punya pacar, dan ternyata aku tidak punya. Jadi aku bertanya padamu, apakah kau mau menjadi pacarku? Apa ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan itu?"

'Jelas salah. Aku ini normal! Tapi tidak boleh pacaran .. hu ~~TT^TT~~ menyedihkan~'

"Dari jarak sejauh itu, apa kau bisa melihat aku mengerjakan soal? Mendekatlah." Siwon menarik lengan Kibum yang setia memeluk lututnya. Kepala Kibum tertunduk dan kacamatanya terlepas, tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kacamata itu. Tapi terlambat, tangan kekar Siwon lebih cepat mendapatkan benda itu. Kini ia menatap lekat-lekat namja pemilik kacamata yang sedang ia pegang. Mata Kibum juga bertemu dengan mata Siwon, ia tetap menggenggam kacamata itu. Kibum sudah mulai tidak betah, ia hanya merasa aneh dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Kacamataku."

"Ah, ne. Ini." Kibum memakai kembali kacamatanya. Siwon sudah sibuk mengerjakan soal, Kibum hanya memandangi dengan bosan. Tadi ia sudah bertanya apa Siwon termasuk orang yang bisa memegang komitmen dan tahan uji. Tapi ia malah mendapat jawaban kita tidak bisa mendapat nilai bagus di mata pelajaran fisika jika kita hanya duduk diam sambil memeluk lutut. Mendengar itu Kibum agak marah dan langsung mengerjakan soal. Tapi 15 menit kemudian ia menyerah dan kembali duduk sambil memeluk lutut lagi. Siwon hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Ia tidak mau memerhatikan Kibum terlalu lama karena takut sisa-sisa roh setan Kyuhyun hinggap dan membuatnya melakukan hal tidak wajar terhadap uke cantik di sampingnya ini.

"Siwon, apa kau membenci hubungan cinta antara pria dengan pria?"

"Hm, tidak. Aku pikir itu sesuatu yang harus aku coba."

'SAJANGNIM! EOTTEOKHAEYO?~~~~~~' Kibum berteriak dalam hati. Ia menaruh kepala di sofa yang ada di belakangnya sambil memandang langit-langit. Menghitung bintang-bintang yang hinggap di kepalanya.

...

"Yesung, apa kau tertarik masuk ke dalam organisasi?" Ryeowook bertanya. Ia masih memandang bebas ke depan dengan Yesung yang memilih-milih makanan mana yang ingin ia masukkan ke dalam mulut.

"Organisasi seperti apa? Klub musik yang aku ketuai juga sebuah organisasi."

"Bukan yang seperti itu. Tentunya organisasi yang lebih besar dan dapat membuat dunia lebih aman."

"Seperti FBI? Ya, apa kau agen FBI yang menyamar?"

"Ish, kau ini! Tentu saja bukan!"

"Iya juga ya, uke manis sepertimu, mana mungkin agen FBI."

Yesung memasukkan sepotong semangka ke dalam mulut, Ryeowook masih memandangi langit yang ada di atas, ia tidak terlalu mendengar apa yang barusan Yesung katakan tentangnya.

Sebenarnya Tan sajang tidak terlalu ngotot ingin memasukkan empat namja tampan Seoul International ke dalam NDC. Karena ia juga tahu bahwa anak-anak SMA seperti mereka masih ingin bersenang-senang dan belum tentu bisa menjaga komitmen. Tapi Tan sajang melihat celah di mana empat orang ini tidak pernah tampak bersama yeoja atau namja. Jadi ia mengirim empat agennya untuk menyelidiki seperti apa orientasi seksual empat namja itu. Jika terbukti mereka normal menyukai wanita, Tan sajang akan segera merekrut mereka. Tapi tentu itu tidak mudah, empat namja ini mempunyai keluarga yang belum pasti mau menerima jika anak mereka harus bekerja di perusahaan yang memperjuangkan hak kaum yang sudah menjadi minoritas sejak lama.

"Kyuhyun-ah, apa ada lelaki di dalam keluargamu yang menikah dengan wanita?"

"Ada."

"Siapa?" Sungmin semangat.

"Kakekku."

'Huh, jelas saja. Bukankah di zaman itu hubungan namja dengan namja memang tidak lazim?' gerutu Sungmin, ia merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Di ruang keluarga ini, Sungmin bisa melihat dengan jelas foto keluarga Kyuhyun. Satu-satunya yang yeoja di situ hanya kakak perempuannya, Cho Ahra. Cho Ahra dikelilingi 2 namja tampan dan 1 namja cantik. Sungmin tidak menyerah, ia mencoba memikirkan pertanyaan lain.

"Kelak, kau akan menikahi yeoja seperti apa?"

"Yang akan kunikahi adalah orang yang bisa menerima aku beserta seluruh game-game koleksiku. Tidak peduli yeoja atau namja."

"Ah ... begitu. Selain itu, apa kau punya kriteria khusus?"

"Tentu. Jika yeoja harus seperti ummaku, jika namja harus seperti ummaku."

'Kriteria apa itu?'

"Ummamu orang seperti apa?" Sungmin bertanya serius setelah mencibir.

Masih dengan konsentrasi tinggi terhadap gamenya, Kyuhyun menjawab, "Ummaku baik, cantik, pintar memasak, dan jarang sekali memarahiku kecuali jika aku berbuat salah."

'Ya terang saja, bodoh. Buat apa susah-susah marah jika tidak ada kesalahannya?!' Sungmin emosi karena jawaban Kyuhyun. Tapi umma Kyuhyun memang orang yang sangat sabar. Anak bungsunya mengabdikan hidup untuk permainan-permainan yang bisa merusak kesehatan, tapi umma Kyuhyun jarang sekali memarahinya. Appa Kyuhyun dan Ahra sangat sengit jika anak paling bontot di keluarga itu mulai duduk di ruang keluarga dan menyalakan televisi. Umma Kyuhyun memang melarang jika televisi ditaruh di kamar Kyuhyun, ia tahu anaknya akan terus meladeni benda kotak itu tanpa henti.

...

Di salah satu meja dalam Blue Cafe, Eunhyuk dan Donghae sedang makan sambil berbincang ceria. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, di seluruh penjuru cafe juga banyak pasangan kekasih yang sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri ketika ia melihat seorang namja memangku namja yang pasti adalah kekasihnya, mereka suap-suapan di beranda belakang cafe yang langsung berhadapan dengan kebun bunga yang sedang menumbuhkan banyak tanaman beraneka warna. Donghae mengajak Eunhyuk ke salah satu meja yang ada di sudut. Mereka duduk di situ dan memesan makanan. Sambil menunggu makanan datang, Eunhyuk memulai percakapan.

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan sekeliling kita? Mereka begitu .."

"Aneh? Apa ada yang aneh? Atau kau tidak suka dengan cafe ini? Apa kita cari tempat lain saja?"

"Ani, ani. Bukan itu maksudku." Eunhyuk menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya di depan Donghae. "Namja itu. Dengan namja itu suap-suapan. Aku hanya merasa ..."

"Kau malu? Haha, santai saja Hyukkie. Mian ne, seharusnya aku mengajakmu ke tempat lain. Cafe ini memang khusus untuk pasangan kekasih."

Eunhyuk hanya diam menanggapi permintaan maaf Donghae, ia tidak tahu mau merespon apa karena memang Donghae tidak salah apapun. Eunhyuk saja yang merasa tidak nyaman karena berada di tempat yang pemandangannya agak ganjil menurut dia. Makanan mereka datang dan Donghae menyeruput minuman dinginnya yang berwarna biru dengan beberapa potongan buah di dalamnya. Eunhyuk juga mulai makan, mereka seakan lupa dengan suasana tidak nyambung tadi.

"Donghae, kau sering ke sini?"

"Lumayan. Soalnya ini tempat makan yang paling dekat dengan rumahku." Donghae menjawab jujur. Eunhyuk bersyukur dengan jawaban itu, ia kira Donghae sering pergi ke cafe ini bersama kekasih 'pria'nya. Namja yang tadi memangku kekasihnya datang menepuk bahu Donghae dari belakang, otomatis Eunhyuk meletakkan garpu dan memandanginya.

"Hyung!" Donghae menoleh dan berseru, namja itu tersenyum.

"Tumben kau ke sini dengan orang lain? Apa dia kekasihmu?"

Mendengar itu Eunhyuk langsung membantah, "Anio. Aku bukan kekasihnya. Ahjussi salah orang."

Donghae terlihat sedikit kecewa, "Dia masih muda, Hyukkie. Panggil hyung saja."

"Gwaenchana. Kalian lanjutkan makan saja." namja itu menepuk bahu Donghae pelan, "Fighting, Lee Donghae."

Yang ditepuk bahunya hanya terkekeh, ia melanjutkan makan dan bercerita pada Eunhyuk bahwa namja tadi adalah pemillik Blue Cafe ini. Eunhyuk mengangguk, tadinya ia sempat berpikir macam-macam tentang namja tadi karena tingkahnya yang begitu mencolok. Donghae memaklumi, ia menyelesaikan suapan terakhir dan minum. Melihat itu Eunhyuk mengajak Donghae berbicara lagi.

"Apa kau sering membawa kekasihmu ke sini?"

"Aku selalu sendirian jika ke sini. Kau yang pertama makan bersamaku di sini, Hyukkie."

Entah mengapa Eunhyuk merasa senyuman Donghae begitu hangat terhadapnya. Ia cepat-cepat menyambar gelas dan meminum jus stroberinya yang terasa begitu manis.

...

Ryeowook memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas ranselnya. Yesung hanya melihat, namja itu sudah selesai mengemas beberapa buku dan mengembalikan lagi ke rak yang ada di kamarnya. Hari sudah menjelang sore dan Ryeowook ingin pulang. Sebenarnya Yesung mau menahan namja itu, tapi ia sudah kehabisan akal. Mereka sudah mengerjakan lebih dari 100 soal dan kepala besarnya itu sudah sangat pusing. Ryeowook juga sudah lelah dan ingin segera pulang lalu memberi laporan kepada bosnya. Mereka keluar dari kamar dan turun dari tangga. Leeteuk yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah langsung menghampiri anak berkepala besar dan namja mungil yang ia anggap sebagai calon menantunya.

"Wookie sudah mau pulang?"

"Ne, ahjussi. Terimakasih untuk makanannya, semuanya sangat enak."

Leeteuk memelototi Yesung yang asyik menyapa peliharaannya di dalam akuarium yang diletakkan di atas buffet. Leeteuk geram melihat anak tampannya itu tidak peka sama sekali. "Sungie, kau akan mengantarkan Wookie pulang kan?"

"Tidak perlu ahjussi, saya bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, Wookie. Biar anak bodoh ini yang mengantarkanmu pulang." Leeteuk menepuk keras pundak Yesung, anak itu hanya meringis kecil. Ia menuntun Ryeowook menuju garasi rumah. Ryeowook gelisah, Yesung tidak boleh mengantarkannya pulang. Ia akan berkumpul dulu di sebuah tempat menunggu tiga hyungnya kemudian pulang bersama-sama. Lagi pula Yesung tidak boleh tahu di mana ia tinggal. Setelah pamit dengan Leeteuk, Ryeowook dan Yesung segera menuju garasi. Yesung sudah memundurkan motornya supaya bisa keluar dari garasi. Ryeowook masih diam mematung. Ia memikirkan cara bagaimana supaya Yesung tidak jadi mengantarkannya.

"Yesung, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Jangan keras kepala, cepat naik."

"Setelah ini, aku mau ke supermarket dulu." Ryeowook membuat alasan.

"Supermarket mana? Biar aku sekalian menemanimu belanja."

'Tumben Kim Yesung baik hati? Tidak, tidak. Jangan goyah, Kim Ryeowook.'

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri, kok. Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong!"

GREP

Yesung langsung menarik lengan kurus namja mungil itu. Ryeowook membulatkan karamelnya, napasnya tercekat. Ia hampir saja ditabrak mobil karena menyeberang tanpa lihat kanan kiri. Beruntung Yesung sudah turun dari motor dan menarik tangannya. Ryeowook hanya diam, sinar matahari menimpa mereka dan membuatnya agak susah mendongak ke atas. Tapi samar-samar ia masih bisa melihat rahang Yesung yang menegas. Tangan mereka masih bertaut. Ryeowook agak memejamkan mata, ia tidak tahan akan sinar matahari yang sangat mendominasi. Yesung segera sadar dan mengajak Ryeowook supaya mendekat ke motor. Namja mungil itu masih menundukkan kepala, ia tidak tahu harus berterimakasih atau memaki Yesung karena membuat ia merasakan sensasi yang berbeda di dalam tubuhnya tadi. Ryeowook hanya diam ketika Yesung menghidupkan mesin motor dan memberinya isyarat untuk naik. Secara refleks ia memeluk erat namja itu ketika motor melaju begitu kencang dan tiba-tiba.

...

"Siwon, apa kau sudah selesai mengerjakan soalnya? Aku mau pulang." Kibum bangkit, Siwon langsung mendongakkan kepala. Setelah insiden kacamata Kibum yang lepas Siwon jadi sibuk mengerjakan soal dan tidak peduli sedikitpun pada namja itu. Jelas saja Kibum kesal, ia mengira Siwon memang tidak mau mempedulikannya. Mana Kibum tahu jika Siwon tidak tahan memandanginya lama-lama. Ia membawa tasnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar, Siwon langsung bangkit dan mengejar.

"Bummie! Bummie! Tunggu!"

Kibum terus melangkah. Ia rasa ia tidak perlu lebih lama lagi berada di rumah Siwon. Ia akan segera memberitahu Tan sajang jika targetnya ini sama sekali tidak membenci Boys Love. Dengan itu ia berharap dapat segera dibebaskan dari tugas yang cukup berat ini.

Cepat-cepat Siwon menangkap tangan Kibum dan menariknya. Kibum terduduk, "CHOI SIWON! AKU MEMBENCI-"

"Sst!" Siwon langsung menunduk untuk menutup mulut Kibum yang berteriak keras. "Umma dan appaku sudah datang. Kau tunggu dulu di sini."

Kibum mengangguk. Tadi ia memang mendengar suara mobil masuk ke garasi rumah, tapi mereka berdua tidak terlalu peduli. Umma dan appa Siwon sebenarnya tidak pernah marah jika ada teman anaknya yang datang. Siwonlah yang tidak ingin umma dan appanya tahu jika ia mengundang Kibum yang manis dan cantik itu. Ia terlalu takut umma dan appanya malah berusaha mendekat-dekatkan ia dan Kibum. Umma Siwon sudah terlalu sering menyindirnya karena ia tidak pernah terlihat berjalan bersama seseorang yang bisa disebut sebagai kekasih. Siwon malah betah dan asyik berkumpul bersama tiga teman laki-lakinya yang juga tidak jelas orientasi seksualnya.

Siwon turun ke bawah, ia menghampiri umma dan appanya yang melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. "Umma, appa, kalian sudah datang?"

"Ne. Seharian ini kau di rumah sendirian, Wonnie?"

"Ne, umma."

"Sepatu siapa itu?"

Umma Siwon menunjuk tepat sepasang sepatu kets yang tersusun rapi di lantai depan. Siwon merutuki ketidaktelitiannya, ia menunduk. Sudah tertangkap basah, tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

"Panggil temanmu. Umma dan appa mau bertemu. Sekalian kita makan siang."

Hari memang sudah tidak siang lagi. Tapi umma Siwon sengaja, ia ingin melihat seperti apa tampang orang yang Siwon ajak ke rumah. Selama ini pengunjung tetap rumah keluarga Choi yang terdaftar sebagai teman Siwon hanya Kim Yesung, Lee Donghae, dan Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak ada lagi selain itu, umma Choi sudah sangat bosan melihat wajah-wajah mereka. Siwon naik dan menghampiri Kibum yang masih terduduk di sofa. Ia memberitahu bahwa orangtuanya ingin melihat Kibum. Namja itu hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Siwon turun lewat tangga. Umma Choi yang melihat anak lelakinya membawa seorang uke cantik langsung kegirangan. Responnya hampir sama dengan Leeteuk, umma Yesung. Siwon terus saja menunduk.

...

"Ah! Pegal sekali." Kyuhyun meletakkan stik PS dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Sungmin menoleh dengan tatapan mencibir. Ia hendak memasukkan keripik kentang ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

"Amm! Mashita!" Kyuhyun menyambar duluan dengan mulutnya. Sungmin mempoutkan bibir dan mengambil keripik yang baru, tapi lagi-lagi Kyuhyun merebutnya duluan. Sungmin kesal juga, ia meletakkan bungkusan yang masih berisi itu di pangkuan Kyuhyun.

"Ini! Makan sendiri!"

Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian mulai makan sendiri. Sungmin meraih kembali pensilnya lalu mengerjakan soal lagi. Ia berusaha keras berpikir di tengah kekesalannya terhadap namja kurus yang sedang asyik makan. Kyuhyun sengaja memain-mainkan kripik kentang itu di depan Sungmin.

"Mau?"

Sungmin pura-pura tidak peduli. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak menyerah, ia mendekatkan keripik ke hidung dan wajah Sungmin. Namja bergigi kelinci ini masih kekeuh mengerjakan soal. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tampak menyerah dan hendak memasukkan keripik itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Amm! Mashita!" secara tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin mendekat. Kyuhyun membulatkan mata besarnya, ia sedikit kaget karena tiba-tiba wajah Sungmin mendekat. Ia ingin menjauh tapi di belakangnya ada tempat tidur yang terbuat dari besi. Tulangnya bisa patah jika ia memaksa mundur, jadi Kyuhyun hanya diam dan mengunyah sisa-sisa keripik di dalam mulutnya dengan sangat pelan. Sungmin nampak biasa saja dan melirik jam tangan.

"Kyuhyun, belajarnya sudah selesai. Aku mau pulang."

"Eh, secepat itu, Minnie?"

"Aku sudah berada di rumahmu sejak pagi. Kau tidak bosan melihat wajahku?"

"Tidak, aku tidak bosan sama sekali. Aku senang ada yang menemaniku seperti ini."

'Berhenti membuatku merasakan hal yang aneh, Cho busuk. Aku ingin pulang dan segera mandi.' Kyuhyun masih tersenyum, Sungmin jadi tidak tega untuk pulang. Tapi ia harus tegas, ia tetap akan pulang. "Kita satu kelompok, jadi lama-lama kau akan merasa bosan bertemu aku."

"Tidak akan. Aku yakin."

"Lihat saja nanti." Sungmin bangkit, "Ayo, antarkan aku sampai ke depan."

Kyuhyun bangkit dan menyusul Sungmin keluar.

...

Tiga agen NDC bertemu di halte bus. Ryeowook berhasil melarikan diri setelah sampai di supermarket. Kibum juga bisa pulang dengan tenang setelah melewati makan siang yang hangat dengan keluarga Choi. Sungmin berjalan dengan senyum yang mengembang menuju halte bus. Senyumnya tiba-tiba mengembang ketika mendengar keyakinan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Mereka bertiga menunggu kedatangan Eunhyuk dalam diam. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka. Tentu mereka memikirkan banyak hal yang terjadi. Perasaan yang menghinggapi mereka juga bermacam-macam dan sulit dijelaskan. Dari kejauhan Eunhyuk berlari mendekati tiga temannya.

"Hah .. hah .. mian .. aku terlambat."

Tidak ada jawaban, Ryeowook malah senyum tidak jelas.

"Hello? Everybody?"

Kibum memeluk erat ranselnya.

"Agen-agen?"

Bibir Sungmin memerah karena ia terus saja menggigit benda kenyal itu dari tadi.

"YA!"

"Hyukkie?! Kau sudah datang?" Sungmin tersadar. Eunhyuk memandangi mereka bertiga dengan tatapan mencurigai. "Kaja, kita harus melaporkan semua pada Tan sajang. Juga berkumpul di kamar Wookie untuk bercerita sampai besok pagi."

"Ne." mereka bertiga mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam bus.

Tbc

**annyeong chingudeul .. saya hanya mau mengucapkan selamat membaca.**

**Bye~~**


End file.
